


AU

by jun_mogu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood and Injury, Confusion, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Multiple Relationships, Private Police AU, Reader-Insert, Shooting, Smoking, Special Abilities, Superpowers AU, Swearing, Time Travel, Trust Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jun_mogu/pseuds/jun_mogu
Summary: There are two types of people in this world ; Normals and Specials. You so happened to be a Special, which is a good or bad thing..?Go on an adventure in the city called Kyuuhai, meeting new people and find out their secrets while on a mission to find the murderer of Kuroo Tetsuro's parents.





	1. Kuroo Tetsuro

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there, this is one of my (shitty) stories from Q and decided to post it here too. (´ ∀ ` *)  
> Since I've heard lots of authors work's are being copied and stolen, or their account being deleted I decided to also post it here just in case something happens ; - ;  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"You rich people think you can do anything, don't cha?" The man in his late thirties slammed Kuroo back down onto the table, his face pressed against the cold metal surface, "Money buys everything? Not in this place, kid!" He hissed into Kuroo's ear, "Now are you gonna spit it out or not? You killed your parents didn't you?"

Kuroo gritted his teeth, "I didn't kill them! Take my money or whatever! I did not kill them, I swear!"

"Look at this fucking liar." The man muttered, "trying to bribe me with the money of his dead parents."

"I'm not!" Kuroo eyed the camera that had been pushed down on the wall so the only thing it sees is the floor and not the scene of him getting beat up by this shitty man. The people on the other side didn't even intervene on what was happening.

"Just admit it already or you'll to endure days and days of this torture until you finally admit it."

"Fuck you." 

 

_"Kuroo Tetsuro will be sentenced for ten years in prison."_

 

Those words ringed in the said male's ears. His hands were cuffed by the metal restrained, the all bluish grey uniform he wore with his name plastered on the left side of the shirt. Kuroo can feel himself about to explode in rage, shoulders tensed up, shaking. What had he done to deserve this? He didn't do anything wrong nor did he killed his _parents_  with agun. His parents are rich, kind and caring. There was no reason to kill them. His mother and father. He remembered the looks on their faces when he walked into them laying in the pool of their own blood with a bullet to their head. Cold and dead.

_"I never would of thought of him to turn out like this.."_

_"Disgusting, killing his parents for money."_

_"Only ten years?!"_

_"He's lucky he isn't eighteen yet or he would of receive a death penalty."_

_"Is this really the heir of the Kuroo family?"_

The whispers from the 'audience' behind him was taking a toll on his already seething temper.

A loud slam on the wooden table made everyone one in the room silent as they stared at the guilty man, his hands red,  "Wrong, wrong. You're all wrong! It wasn't me!" Kuroo yelled, shaking his head, his eyes flashed in anger.

"Guards, please take him away."

 

_Six years later_

 

 _"The renowned billionaire and founder of the Nekoma group, Kuroo Tetsuro, had caught a group of robbers in the National bank of Karasuno."_ A picture of the twenty three years old was shown on the screen, his handsome face along with that rather seductive smirk of his can be seen throughout the whole country. It was always the same news. At least once or twice a week, there would always be a news about him saving people and fighting crime.

Kuroo, currently sitting at the bar he owned, sighed, turning his attention away from the television. A glass of whiskey in front him, the male was about to take a sip only to stop when someone smacked him in the back.

"Bro, you're on the news again!" Bokuto, his loud companion and bodyguard yelled, pointing at the screen where Kuroo's picture is still shown.

Kenma who is sitting right beside Kuroo spoke up, "Kuroo, don't forget about the apartment raid tonight. This is a hit it or miss it opportunity to get rid of the final members of that gang."

Kuroo felt his left eye twitched, shifting on the stool he sat. He can feel the eyes of the group of people from the table behind him,  "Seriously, even when I do something good, people still dub me as a murderer who killed his parents for money."

"How the hell did you get out anyway? Shouldn't you be in prison for.." Bokuto trailed off as he began to count with his fingers, "..four more years?"

"C'mon, bro." Kuroo rolled his eyes, "I was seventeen at that time, got a ten years in prison sentence. But because of my 'good behavior' in prison and connections with the police, they lowered it to four. Shitty, right?"

"That's really shitty.."

"It has been two since since I got out of that hellish place and I still couldn't find the one who killed my parents. But you know what?" Kuroo turned to look at his owl-like friend, a serious look on his face, "I will find that person, no matter what."


	2. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously :
> 
> "It has been two years since I got out of that hellish place and I still couldn't find the one who killed my parents. But you know what?" Kuroo turned to look at his owl-like friend, a serious look on his face, "I will find that person, no matter what."

_"The renowned billionaire and founder of the Nekoma group, Kuroo Tetsuro, had caught a group of robbers in the National bank of Karasuno."_

You stared up at the old television hanging on the wall of the cafe you work in, a bored look on your face. You are a waiter at the cafe. All you had to do is clean the tables and serve drinks or cakes to the customers. The busy cafe is located nearby the university you are studying in so most customers are obviously, college students. Black Cat is the name of the cafe much to your confusion since the cafe isn't related to cats at all but you brush the thought off anyway. People likes to call the cafe, the 'hotspot' since the place have free wifi. 

"Kuroo Tetsuro is at it again, isn't he?" Your manager popped up from behind you, her gaze went to the TV screen as well. You nodded, wiping the table with a cloth, set it down then wipe your forehead with the back of your hand. "A great man he is. Tall, handsome, smart and look at that smirk of his. No wonder girls flock like pigeons."

"But didn't he killed his parents six years ago?" You brought up the topic that everyone has been debating for years. Did Kuroo really murdered his parents? Some said that he was framed while some said that he killed for the money. Your manager sighed, shaking her head.

"It can't be."

"Well, we never know." You shrugged, taking the cloth that you used to wipe the table and walk to back of the counter, placing it in a bucket filled with clean water. The black apron tied around your waist moved with the movement of each of your steps. It's already five fifty five in the afternoon and a few more minutes is going to be the end of your shift. The thought of having to go to class tomorrow made your mood worsen. But on the bright side, one more year and you'll graduate from college and finally get a real job. You're twenty one for goodness's sake, an _adult_.

"___, your shift ended, you can go now!" A co-worker of yours called out, poking their head from  the staff room. You nodded, walking over to where you placed your bag, just behind the counter, removing the apron you wore and fold it neatly, putting it into your bag.

"I'll be off then. See you tomorrow afternoon." You told your manager before stepping out of the cafe, bag in hand.

* * *

Making your way to your apartment, you looked up at the street lights, the only source of light in the area, stopping on your tracks for a moment.

Why do you feel as if you are being watched?

A shiver ran up your spine at the thought. Could it just be your imagination? Maybe you watched too much horror yesterday that it made you paranoid. Your hand gripped on the bag tightened, gathering the courage to turn around. Only to see no one. _Weird_. You thought, turning back to the road in front of you. Continue to walk down the dimly lit road, you pulled out your phone to check if you had any message. 

One message.

 

 **Yahaba** 1 : 47

_gonna go out with some friends so no one's at the apartment_

_might be back at 11 or midnight_

**_____** 19 : 03

_alright_

_dont tell me you're going to that bar with your old volleyball team?_

 

 **Yahaba** 19 : 04

_geez, took you long enough to reply and yeah, the third years, Kindaichi, Kunimi  and Watari are coming_

_**_____** _ 19 : 04

_Aww, Kyoken-chan isnt coming? Little Yahaba is going to be sad.._

_**Yahaba** _ 19 : 04

_for the last time i dont like him_

_I dont even swing that way_

_**_____** _ 19 : 04

 _Who knows_  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Yahaba** 19 : 05

_omg i hate that face_

_anyway i gotta go now_

 

 Yahaba and you are roommates for the past two years. He's a year younger than you and is studying to be a veterinarian much to your surprise. He seems to suit more on the business course, like you. You dreamt of opening a business of your own one day. To earn enough money to travel around the world deapite having the abilities to travel anywhere you want. But you wanted to do it the normal way. Your abilities scare you so you kept it hidden at all cost and will only use it if really needed to.

In this world, people with supernatural powers are uncommon but nonetheless, they exist. Most decided to show it off, in a bad way. They would do crime and do whatever they want, thinking that they are above the normal humans. Until Kuroo Tetsuro came into view. The man has no powers yet he was able to beat the crap out of those supernatural criminals.

You placed your phone in your pocket as you continue to make your way back to your apartment. Noticing a blockade on the road, you raised a brow, wondering what's going on. Is there a construction going on that you didn't know? The streets are quiet with no signs of construction going on so why..

..who gives a crap anyway? Your apartment is closeby and you want to take a rest. You're going to walk pass that stupid blockade no matter wha-

A hand went to cover you mouth before you could let out a scream. The person pulled you into an alleyway, wrapping their arms around you, shushing you. 

"Mmff bmmffr!" Struggling in the grip of your captor, your hands went to grab their arm, trying to get away.

"Can't you see the road blockage?" A voice hissed and you froze. It belonged to a man, "That area is a do not enter zone right now, you should already learn that in school."

"Mmmh..mmh!?" You tried to say, wanting to look up to see his face but can't. Your back is facing him and all you see is the dirty wall in front of you.

The man sighed, "Promise me you're not gonna scream. Or you'll ruin the case and alert those bastards."

You nodded and he hesitantly pulled his hand away just in case you're going to scream.

"What's going on?" You asked, turning around to face the man. You couldn't clearly see his face much to your disappointment. The alley was too dark but you can make out how tall he is and that piercing hazel eyes.

"You're about to walk into a gang turf, lady." He answered, his voice husky. 

"The hell are you talking about? I lived there and there's no sign of any gang activities in the area."

"They're the 'quiet type' of gang so that explains why you are unaware about this. We just discovered their whereabouts yesterday." He said, "Besides, one more step and you're on your way to the black market."

"Who are you anyway? You're not a police so you don't have the right to-"

"Kuroo Tetsuro."

You paused, blinking.

" _What?_ "

"And here I thought I'm famous enough that everyone'll recognize me. I guess I was wrong." The man who you now found out is the one and only Kuroo Tetsuro, turned on his flashlight, pointing the light at his face then yours making you squint your eyes, turning away from the blinding light, "Hey, you're kinda cute."

You hissed, swatting the flashlight away from your face, "Why should I believe that you're really Kuroo Tetsuro? You might be one of those Specials who can shape shift."

He turned off the flashlight and let out a dramatic gasp, motioning to his hair,  "How can you not recognize this awesome hair?"

"Ah, the badly groomed hair."

"It's my _bedhead_ , sweetie," He gave you a wink in which you huffed in return, grumbling a swear word under your breath, "Also, If they are able to shape shift, you can simply just knock them out. They'll return to their normal form." 

_Riiiiiinngg_

The sound of someone's phone rang and Kuroo pulled out his phone from the pocket of his pants, answering the call and placed the phone to his ear.

"What is it, Kenma? What?", A pause. Kuroo's gaze went from you then to the opening of the alleyway, "Yeah, there's a woman with me..They noticed we're outside?!...one is heading towards my direction? _Hah_? A Special? Fuck then. Alright. I'll try."

The call ended and Kuroo's face distorted from calm to annoyed, shoving the phone back and pulled out-

 _A gun_.

A yelp escaped your lips ,raising your hands up as reflex, backing away from him, "W-what-what-"

"I'm not gonna shoot you, calm down." Kuroo suddenly motioned for you to keep quiet and you tensed up, nodding, lowering your hand. The sound of footsteps quickly approached the alley the two of you are in. The twenty three years old ran out of his hiding place to confront the escaped criminal with you following him.

A hot flash breezed past you, hitting a lamppost, causing the bulb to explode and the pole to bend. Was that..fire? Craning your neck, you saw the lamp post burst into flames.

"Kuroo Tetsuro! Fight me!!" A middle aged man, possibly insane who looked like he crawled out from some sewer, screamed his lungs out, his hands covered in flames. 

"Great, a crazy guy who can shoot fireballs out from his hands." Kuroo groaned, aiming his gun at the man's leg, trying not to hit any vital organ so he could take the man to the police station, alive. "You should run away as far as you can, lady. Wouldn't want that pretty face to get burn." Out of the corner of your eye, the fire shooting man was about to shoot another flaming bullet at Kuroo, taking this chance to burn the Nekoma's founder to crisp.  

"Watch out!" You pushed Kuroo away, the ball of fire quickly approaching you, ready to engulf anything in it's path to flames.

 

"Holy fuck."

 

You heard Kuroo whispered and you opened your eyes to see that you have teleported a few meters away from the flames. 

"You got a Special with you? Who is she, your girlfriend?" The man growled, "I thought you hate Specials, Kuroo." 

Kuroo got back to his senses, pointing his gun at the man once again, "I hate Specials who commit crime."

 

_BANG_

 

"Whew, that was easier than I thought." Kuroo sighed in relief, lowering his gun. The man was on the ground, a bullet to his chest. He didn't mean to kill him but he didn't care anyway. The man had crossed the line between sane and absolutely unstable. Even if he took the guy to the police station, he would try to escape and kill more people. Now that this problem is solved, he wanted an explanation on why you didn't tell him in the first place that you are a Special. Kuroo's gaze fell on you, expecting an instant explanation only to meet with your unconscious body lying on the cold and rough road.

"Hey, lady. If you're trying to act dead to avoid answering my questions.." Kuroo walked over to you, crouching down, "...you seriously fainted? I thought Specials are strong."


	3. It wasn't a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously :
> 
> "Whew, that was easier than I thought." Kuroo sighed in relief, lowering his gun. The man was on the ground, a bullet to his chest. He didn't mean to kill him but he didn't care anyway. The man had crossed the line between sane and absolutely unstable. Even if he took the guy to the police station, he would try to escape and kill more people. Now that this problem is solved, he wanted an explanation on why you didn't tell him in the first place that you are a Special. Kuroo's gaze fell on you, expecting an instant explanation only to meet with your unconscious body lying on the cold and rough road.
> 
> "Hey, lady. If you're trying to act dead to avoid answering my questions.." Kuroo walked over to you, crouching down, "...you seriously fainted? I thought Specials are strong."

Someone snaps their finger in front of your face bringing you out of your thoughts. You blink, looking up to see one of your co-worker and friend, Haiba Lev. Lev is a tall, half Russian-Japanese studying in the same university as you. You two know each other by working in the cafe, Lev works in the cafe a bit longer than you. The guy nearly scared you half to death with his intimidating height the first time you met when he is actually just a giant baby.

"You look tired, you okay?" He asked. The cafe today is not so busy unlike during the weekends. Your eyes gaze to the clock, it read, 3 : 17 PM then back to Lev.

"I guess I slept a little late last night. I also had a weird dream about meeting Kuroo Tetsuro...weird.." you answered, laughing sheepishly, "It felt so real but when I woke up I'm on a bed in my apartment that's when I realized it's just a dream."

"That's really a weird dream.." Lev agreed, looking out of the glass window of the cafe, his green eyes widened, tensing up immediately. 

"Is something wrong?" You followed his gaze to see a red ferrari pulled up just in front of the cafe. Lev excused himself, going to the back of the counter. Brows furrowed, you tilt your head. Why would someone that wealthy be coming to a cafe in this area? This area are mostly small shops and apartments. Nonetheless, you didn't really care, continuing to clean the tables.

It was a tiresome day today. Not getting enough sleep, tripped over your foot while in a hurry to go to class, going to class late and being lectured by a customer earlier today. You sighed at the thought. You feel that this is only just the beginning.

The sound of the cafe door creaked open along with the chime of the bell hanging on the door making you wince. Someone needs to oil the door. Even without looking you can hear heavy footsteps approaching your spot, probably to find a seat at the corner of the cafe. A shadow loomed over you and you told them that you'll be finish shortly.

"Found you, kitten."

Upon hearing the sound of that familiar voice, you perked up, slowly turning around to see Kuroo Tetsuro with a small smirk on his face, hand on his hips clad in a black suit. A confident aura surrounding him. The man's hair is as wild as ever just like what you saw on TV. Kuroo placed his hand on the already clean table, leaning slightly with the support of the said hand, head tilted.

"How may I help you..?" The unsure tone of your voice was a dead giveaway of how confuse you are. Suddenly, you wondered if you were hallucinating.

Kuroo raised a brow, his lips stretched even wider, "Not a single 'thank you' for bringing you back to your apartment after you passed out?"

So it wasn't a dream-

"Wait, it wasn't a dream?" You repeat your thought out loud.

Then you remembered that you saved his life last night by pushing him out of the way.

"Hah? _You_ should be the one who says 'thank you', I saved your life! If not then you'd be a barbecue!" a glare was sent to his way, and the man held his hands up defensively.

A squeak interrupted before you can lectured him further. Your manager straightened up, her eyes wide in a panic, "___, apologize right now."

Mouth gape open, you stared at her in disbelief, "But manager, he-"

"I'm sorry about this, boss!"

_Boss?_

You did a double take, looking between the manager then Kuroo alternately before you let out a loud 'what'. Lev who was behind the counter, ducked his head down, pretending to be making coffee. Some people in the cafe either whispered to themselves while some began to pull out their phone in case something happened. 

"I own this place, lady." Kuroo leanes his face dangerously close to you, his hazel eyes gleamed in amusement, "..and coincidently, you work here which makes it easy for me to find you."

"What do you want from me then, _sir_?" 

The man grabbed you by the wrist, pulling you out o the cafe whilst you complained in protest. The manager and Lev can only stare as you were dragged into the red ferrari that you now know belongs to Kuroo Tetsuro, the renowned billionaire and founder of Nekoma, the private police force. He shoved you into the passenger seat, slamming the door shut then went to the driver's seat, putting on his seatbelt, you followed suit even though you are tempted to jump out of the vehicle and run for your life.

If not for the gun you now noticed tucked in the pocket of his pants.

As he drove off, you prayed to whatever is up above the heavens to save you from this man for you did not do anything wrong to deserve this. What if he is taking you to jail because you're a Special? It is well known how much Kuroo dislike Specials, Specials who commit crime. So it's a relief (not really) since you've never commit a crime your whole life unless having a cup of coffee in Black Cat cafe without paying is one.

"I need you to do something for me."

Kuroo suddenly spoke up, his eyes trained on the road in front of his, making a sharp right turn casing your head to bump against the window followed by a hiss escaping your lips.

"Oops, sorry."

"It _fine_ ," You spat bitterly, crossing your arms, "Before answering your question, how did you know where I live?"

"Now, now, no need to get all angry sweetheart," Kuroo teased, causing you to feel even more annoyed, "I saw your ID in your bag and did some background check."

You did a double take at what he said , "You rummaged through my bag? And why a background check?!"

"Just to make sure you don't belong to ant of those gangs wandering around the city, especially a Special."

You've never felt this offended in your whole life.

"Excuse me? Just because I have abilities you don't have doesn't mean you have to discriminate me like I'm some sort of wild, rabid animal. Why do you hate us so much-"

"Because your kind killed my parents."


	4. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously :
> 
> You've never felt this offended in your whole life.
> 
> "Excuse me? Just because I have abilities you don't have doesn't mean you have to discriminate me like I'm some sort of wild, rabid animal. Why do you hate us so much-"
> 
> "Because your kind killed my parents."

You felt a pang on your chest at his words, eyes wide.

"How dare you-"

"There was not a single trace of the real killer. No trace of intrusion, no signs of someone suspiscious or any DNA. Just the weapon, a gun attached with a silencer in it." Kuroo cut you off, "It has been six damn years and there's still no clue who the real killer was. The only thing that came in mind is that the killer must be a Special."

You felt your eye twitched, "You can't just make assumptions like that! I thought you're a detective, the founder of Nekoma, renowned private police group yet you can't solve your own case! Relying on what _you_ think!" 

"That's why I need your powers to help me!" Kuroo was seething in anger, glaring down at you, stepping on the break of the car causing the vehicle to stop right in the middle of the road. Your body flew forward, fortunately being held by the seatbelt or you would have crashed out of the car. The cars behind you honked angrily, tires screeching against the road.

Leaning back on your seat, you closed your eyes. What have you gotten yourself into.

"You want me to find the _real_ killer of your parents?"

"I need someone who has the abilities to teleport to places and through time. And you fit the description." 

"Hell no."

"Hah?"

Crossing your arms, you sighed, "Look, if I use my abilities I might accidentally change the future or worse, distort reality. I'm also not that powerful. I might faint from using too much of my abilities. I can go into _coma_  from overusing my abilities!"

"It won't be that far to the past. Just six years."

You almost chocked at the amount of time needed to travel in the past, "Six years is too far! I might affect some events that happened six years ago and change even a person's future completely!"

"That's what I want. Affect my past, change my future, find the killer before they kill my parents." 

"Well, aren't you selfish." You gave him a hard look, "As expected of a rich boy. What am I going to get in return?"

"A million dollars."

"And?"

He sighed, "I'll pay your student loan."

"Deal."

 

_Why did you even agreed with this again?_

 

A scream erupted from your throat as you accidentally teleported onto a sixty story skyscraper's roof top with Kuroo howling in laughter while holding your hand. The male had told - more like ordered - you to try teleporting one hour to the past but instead here you are on top of this building trying not to feel nauseous from the height. 

"Stop laughing!"

"Oh fuck this is hilarious!"

"Don't make me throw you down this damn building." You hissed, tempting to push him off and send him flying down to the busy streets below.

"C'mon, try it again, maybe you can do it this time."

Suddenly, a dull pain coming from your head made you wince, letting go of the male's hand to place it on your head. You closed your eyes hoping the pain will slowly go away but it didn't. It became worse.

"Shit, not again," You muttered under your breath, trying to find something to hold or lean onto and the only thing nearby is Kuroo in which you held onto his shoulder for support.

Kuroo had a worried look on his face at your sudden action, "Hey, are you okay?"

You blinked up at him, visions blurry, "You remember when I said if I overuse my abilities I might go into coma?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel like I'm going to have one of those."

"Wha- holy shit."

* * *

_"Send...back, we don't...ourselves.."_

_"She...only hope..."_

_"Kur...stubbor-..."_

The muscle between your brows twitched, your eyes slowly fluttered open and light greeted your irises, temporary blinding you. The light cause you to squint, blinking rapidly trying to adjust your vision.

"We need her, Yakkun. She has the abilities that we don't." You heard Kuroo's voice just beside you.

Another male voice spoke up in a warning tone, "Kuroo."  

"Ngh." You groaned, turning to your side to face the two arguing guys, "What's happening?"

Now that you have a clearer look on the other man's face, you noticed he has caramel colored hair and he's rather..short. Despite the shortness, he possess a mature aura around him with the serious expression on his face. This 'Yakkun' guy looked down at your form, sighing with a small shake of his head.

"Miss _____." He began, "I'd like to apologize for what this guy brought you into. Whatever deal you and him made-"

Kuroo interrupted him, "-is still ongoing."

"Kuroo!"

" _I'm_ the boss here, Yaku. My orders are absolute whether you like it or not." Kuroo's voice dropped down slightly, glaring at the shorter male. Ah, so his name is actually Yaku. Yaku gritted his teeth but listened to the male anyway. What is he going to gain when he just keeps arguing with Kuroo? Nothing.

"I'm just warning you. If something happens to her, _you_ will be the one who takes responsibility. Also,  if something bad happens to _you_ , everyone in Nekoma will also be affected." With that, Yaku walked over to the door and twisted the doorknob open, walking out.

When it was sure that Yaku's faraway from earshot, Kuroo sighed, looking down at you on his bed with the covers covered up to your nose. Your gaze went to him and furrowed your brows, silently asking him 'what the hell is going on?'.

"It's normal. Kind of a routine already for the two of us to argue." Kuroo plopped onto his bed causing it to dip and bounce slightly from his weight. The ravenette sat up, turning to look at you still staring at him owlishly, "You fell unconscious the whole day if that's what you were wondering."

"Where am I?"

"My house."

"Oh," Now that you got to take a good look around your surroundings, you noticed that the interior is very..minimalistic yet luxurious looking. The walls are maroon color and the floors are carpeted in a dark grey-ish color. You bet it's gonna feel so soft on your feet. There's a large window that showed a view of the night sky and city below. Could it be that you are in some sort of condo? And the bed you're laying on. _Oh_ , the bed is so soft and fluffy unlike your bed at the apartment. It felt like you're sleeping on a cotton candy- a gigantic cotton candy.

"Hey."

The male's voice made you break out of your thoughts to see him staring at you with a worried look on his face.

"You were spacing out. Are you feeling okay?"

You clicked your tongue, glaring at him. kuroo was a bit taken aback from your sudden change of mood. Ignoring the male's shock, you began to scold him, "I told you I can't use my abilities to time travel _six years_ to the past. That is suicide for me." You grumbled, sitting up from the bed with arms crossed to your chest. Closing your eyes, you let out a sigh for the umpteenth time, "You saw what happened earlier. I went unconscious just from teleporting on top of some stupid sky scraper."

"Look, I'm sorry for making you do that. It's my fault alright? I just..." Kuroo's shoulders slumped.

"Just?" You opened one eye, tapping your foot against each other impatiently waiting for his answer.

"I need to know the truth. i want to know what's the reason the killer killed my parents and to do that, I need to catch him before he could kill my parents again. That's why," He looked at you in the eyes, grasping both your hands in his, "I need your help."

Opening your eyes, you look down to your hands that are still grasp in his larger ones, "To be honest, I feel like I'm treading dangerous waters here. I don't know what I'm going to get involve and my abilities aren't that powerful to even travel an hour to the future just thinking about traveling back _six years_ to the past...I feel like I want to vomit all of a sudden."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you so weak?"

"Excuse me?!" You hissed.

Kuroo let go of your hand to raise it up defensively in front of him, "I mean- Aren't Specials suppose to be strong both physically and mentally? All the Specials I fought with all incredibly strong to the point that they can hurl a truck at me.."

"Because I don't want to use them. I don't even see the use in them at all." _'Unless I'm late for college..'_ You mentally added.

"Most Specials would use their abilities to show off.."

"I'm not like other Specials then."

"Of course. You're a strange one you know.." He trailed off, a sheepish smile slowly made its way to his lips, "Now that I realize. We haven't introduce ourselves properly at all."

A huff of what sounds like laughter escapes through your nose, extending your hand in front of his, "____(l/n), an ordinary college student working at Black Cat as a part time job."

Kuroo chuckled, taking ahold of your hand once more, "Tetsuro Kuroo, founder of Nekoma and your boss at Black Cat."

"Why the name 'Black Cat' though?"

"I was planning on naming it Black Dog but Yaku kept complaining about how the name sounds like a gun shop than a cafe."

"...I have to agree with him."

The ravenette rolled his eyes, standing up from the bed, "It's already late. You should get back to your apartment. I'll drive you home."

"It's fine. I can walk on my own. I bet you have something more important to do."  You said, standing up from the bed, your legs wobbling from the lack of movement for a long period of time. "If you'll excuse me," You were about to walk out of the door but he stopped you.

"What type of gentleman lets a lady walk alone at night?"

"I'm an independent lady thank you very much." You persisted, trying to shake his hands off of your shoulder.

"Let me."

"..."

"Just think of it as an apology for making you faint."

"Fine."

* * *

Stepping out of the expensive car, you quietly thank the man for bringing you home before closing the door shut. You were expecting him to drive off but he rolled down the window and you tilted your head in confusion.

"Hey ____, you have work tomorrow at the cafe, right?

"Yeah."

Kuroo gave you a wink, a smirk of his face, "See you tomorrow then."

He drove off, leaving you even more confuse. ' _What does he mean by see you tomorrow?'_

You walked into your apartment, taking the worn out and noisy lift up to the sixth floor. Upon reaching the floor, you walked out of the lift and went to your room, blinding searching for the keys in the pocket of your pants, cursing under your breath during the process. Pulling out the keys, you unlock the door and went in. The musky smell of old wooden floor tiles mix with cheap house freshener greeted your nostril causing you to wrinkle your nose in distaste. You noticed the light coming from the kitchen and called out your roommate's name.

Yahaba peeked out from the doorway of the kitchen, a cup of hot milk in his hand, "You're later than usual. Were you at the library again?"

You shook your head, walking into the kitchen to prepare dinner- cup noodles, "Nah, just got a bit of problem at work."

"Ok then." Yahaba said, not wanting to pry into whatever business you had.

"How 'bout you?" You placed the cup of water into the microwave, punching your fingers on the button and wait for it to heat up.

Yahaba took a gulp of milk from the cup, "The usual. Volleyball with the guys after class. Tired as hell." 

The microwave made a 'beep beep' sound and you took out the cup of now hot water and poured it into the cup noodle, covering the top with a plate, leaving it to cook.

"You can't sleep?"

"How'd you know?" Yahaba raised a brow.

"Hot milk." You pointed at the cup he is holding.

"Observant."

"Of course."

It became silent for a few minutes before Yahaba spoke up once again, leaning on the counter, his expression turned serious.

"Say, ____."

"Hmm?" You said, now slurping on the noodle.

"You heard the news? About a Special that can control the minds of others?  The ones that Nekoma captured last month? They said he managed to escape from custody and is now on the loose somewhere in the area."

You paused, giving the younger male a hard stare, "Yahaba if this is your way of trying to scare me-"

"I'm serious."

"Fuck then."

 

 


	5. On the loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously :
> 
> "You heard the news? About a Special that can control the minds of others? The ones that Nekoma captured last month? They said he managed to escape from custody and is now on the loose somewhere in the area."
> 
> You paused, giving the younger male a hard stare, "Yahaba if this is your way of trying to scare me-"
> 
> "I'm serious."
> 
> "Fuck then."

You didn't sleep a wink last night.

 Just the thought of a dangerous Special lurking around your area is enough to stress you out. A bunch of 'what if's' constantly filled your head as you laid on your bed. You were too paranoid to sleep as much as you don't want to admit.

Now it's five something in the morning. You have a cup of hot coffee in your hands as you sat on a chair in the small dining room of your apartment. The sun isn't even rising yet and sky is a shade of dark pastel blue with a mix of purple but the distant sound of birds and owls hooting can be heard. You never knew waking up early in the morning is this satisfying. It felt so..relaxing, so in peace.

Your gaze then went to Yahaba's door.

He is still asleep in his room and you wondered how he was able to get some rest after hearing about the news. The mind controlling Special is a scary one. He used other people to kill his target, doing his dirty work. It was hard even for Nekoma to trace him but eventually, they caught him. But he escaped and is roaming around Nekoma once again.

Satori Tendou.

Not only can he control minds but he can read them too.

Which makes him even scarier.

Looking out of the window once more, you saw that the sky is now painted with an orange hue. Then your gaze went to the clock hanging  on the wall. 6 : 02 AM

Standing up from your seat, you placed the now empty cup in the sink, walking to your room to grab some clothes and a towel before going to the bathroom to shower.

Turning on the water, you let out a sigh of content as the hot water hit your skin. A sudden ringing in your ear made you pause, your hand instinctively went to your head, feeling it starting to pulse.

"Ugh, what..?" You clenched your eyes shut and fortunately, the pain subsided. It was a horrible feeling like something is about to possess you similar to those exorcist movies where the character has a massive headache and doing weird, creepy poses while being possessed with their eyes all white. You shudder at the memory of watching that god damned movie with Oikawa and Iwaizumi during a Friday night. It doesn't help when the pretty boy kept screaming everytime there's a jumpscare causing you to also scream as well, slapping the male's arm while Iwaizumi was constatntly yelling at you two to 'shut the hell up'. 

A knock on the door broke you out of your thoughts.

"____, are you taking a shower? I need to pee.." 

Yahaba's groggy voice asked from the other side of the door.

"I'll be out in a moment!"

* * *

"You woke up early today," Yahaba pour a teaspoon of sugar into his hot coffee before stirring it with the spoon. He look up to see you putting on your (color) hoodie over a simple black t-shirt you wore.

"I didn't sleep at all." You tugged the hem of the hoodie lower causing it to cover a part of your jeans.

"Because of the mind controlling Special?" The male has a knowing smile on his face.

"Yes," You answered honestly causing his smile to faltered.

Yahaba raised a brow, "You're honest."

You only shrugged, walking to the door of your apartment, grabbing a pair of shoes, "I'll see you in class then." 

"Wait, ____."

You stopped, turning to look at the younger male.

Yahaba took a small sip of his coffee before speaking, "The guys wanted to go hang out at the cafe you're working after class."

"Sure, I don't mind."

* * *

It was three in the afternoon. You've finish class two hours ago and there's still no sign of Yahaba and his friend's at all. They probably changed their minds and decided to hang out somewhere else.

_Chime_

The sound of the bell at the cafe door jingle, signaling the waiters that there's a new customer. Looking up to greet the customer, you pause when you saw Yahaba and the rest of his friends walk into the cafe. Oikawa was the first to notice you and waved happily with that smile on his face. A _"Hey, ____!"_ and _"Good afternoon"_ was greeted towards you and you simply nodded as a response to their greeting.

The group took a seat at the far corner of the cafe, chattering about random things while you are tending with other customers. After a while, you made your way to the group. 

"Just a slice of tiramisu," Yahaba ordered.

Matsukawa raised the menu up, "Chocolate cake."

"Frappe coffee, please," Kunimi said quietly, pointing at the picture in the menu.

"I guess I'll have an espresso.." Iwaizumi mumbled.

"The usual~" Oikawa said in a sing-a-song voice. 

You raised a brow, "Cappuccino and cheesecake?"

"Yup!"

As you took everyone's orders, you gave them to Lev who immediately went to prepare the orders.

You continue to do your work; cleaning the tables and taking orders. Your eyes gaze up to  look at the clock hanging on the wall. 3 : 27 in the afternoon. Thirty three more minutes and your shift is done. Tearing your eyes away from the clock, you look back at the group of males talking among each other then to the table you're wiping.

You and Yahaba's group has known each other since the start of university, some, even before Yahaba has even entered college. You've known Iwaizumi first who introduced you to his underclassman who is Yahaba himself. The boys studied in the same high school in Aoba Jousai and are in the same club, the volleyball club. They've always been together since then but went their separate ways at the end of their third years.  Yet they still manage to meet up. Kindaichi went to a university in Aobajousai, Kunimi is studying at the same college as you, Iwaizumi and Yahaba, Matsukawa and Hanamaki went to study at Aobajousai as well while Oikawa-

"Geh!" Lev's yelp caught your attention and you look to see him almost dropping the tray holding the orders of the boys.

Oikawa's eyes were slightly widened as if he recognized Lev from somewhere, "Oh, I've seen you before. Aren't you-"

"A-a customer is calling me I-I-I ha-ave to go, _now_!" Lev quickly excused himself, slamming the tray on the table before rushing into the staff room almost slamming his face against the door in the process.

"Weird.." Oikawa mumbled, "I swear I saw him somewhere.."

You made your way towards the male, "Is something wrong?"

"I think I saw that guy from before..He was with the president during his speech last month.."

You snort, "Lev? Really? You're telling me he's a bodyguard of the president or something?"

"Well..."

You decided to change the topic, "Oikawa..aren't you busy with work?"

Unlike the rest of you, Oikawa owns a business inherited from his father instead of studying in college. You never heard what type of job he has but you guess it must require a lot of hard work. Girls would flock around him like pigeons fighting for a piece of bread and guys would be envious of him. He may act like a child - a bratty one at that- but the man is extremely serious and hard working when it comes to his job. Iwaizumi had told you about how Oikawa suddenly collapse during volleyball because he was overworking. 

Oikawa placed a hand on his hips, his head slightly tilted upwards, "Just because I am a _CEO_ doesn't mean I'm always busy."

Ah, how arrogant.

You and Iwaizumi look at each other with knowing looks.

_Chime_

You perked up at the sound of the ball once more, greeting the customer with a 'welcome!', mustering up a fake smile only for it to drop when you saw who it was.

There he stood with a hand in his pocket and a confident smirk on his face, his black hair as messy as ever. Kuroo scanned the cafe as if to look for someone then, his eyes met yours. That smirk on his face turned into a grin.

"Yo, ____," The sly cat made his way towards you, his hazel eyes glimmered in interest at the group of boys behind you, "Hm? Who're they?"

"They're my friends, Kuroo."

"Kuroo Tetsuro as in _the_ Kuroo Tetsuro?" Kindaichi mumbled and Kunimi nodded.

"Anyway," Kuroo cleared his throat, grabbing you by the arm, "Your shift ends at four but as your boss I'll let you go now since there's only ten minutes left."

"Really!?" Your eyes glimmered.

"But you have to come with me after this."

Your shoulders slumped, "Why?"

Kuroo turned to look at the group, "If you'll excuse us, we have somewhere to go."

Then, the man dragged you out of the cafe to his car with you asking him questions like 'where are we going?', 'what the hell?', 'hey, answer me damn it!?'. You felt a déjà vu here. Kuroo opened the front passender seat of his car, pushing you in then closed it, walking over to the driver's seat. 

"You have to stop shoving me into your car!" You grumbled, glaring at him. The ravenette only shrugged, closing the door shut as he started the car. The engines hummed to life and Kuroo stepped on the accelerator so suddenly that you were pushed back to your seat, an 'oof' escapes your lips.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be doing..." You paused, trying to find the correct word but couldn't, "...police stuff?"

Kuroo raised a brow at your word of choice, "Police stuff?"

"Never mind.." You mumbled.

Kuroo turned on the radio and the voice of the news reporter filled the car with those dramatic background music you always hear on a news channel.

_"Escaped Special, Satori Tendou is now on the loose. The police are doing their best to find him since his escape at two in the afternoon yesterday. The man has bright red hair and small, dark red eyes. He is around six foot tall and a medium build. If you've seen anyone suspicious or someone who match the description please contact the police immediately."_

The ravenette beside clicked his tongue, turning off the radio. 

"So..about this Tendou guy. What was the reason for his arrest?"

"First degree murder of twelve people. Said that he was 'constantly being called a monster by the people from his workplace so why not become one just to end it'?" Kuroo stepped on the break as the light turned red, turning to face you who is listening attentively to him much to his surprise. Most people don't like to hear about things like this.

He continued, "They should have locked him up in solitary confinement where no one can make contact with him except for those who can keep their head clear. But they were stupid thinking he was like the others and place him in a cell filled with other Specials."

You tilted your head, "Who are those _'who can keep their head clear'?"_

"People who are able to resist Tendou's mind controlling abilities, AKA, _the Nekoma group_." The light turned green and Kuroo went back to face the road, stepping on the accelerator.

"...oh." They must be very powerful to be able to catch Tendou Satori without getting their minds controlled. You thought. As expected of the Nekoma group, the group who successfully arrested hundreds of criminal Specials.

The rest of the ride was silent with you fidgeting with your fingers and occasionally staring out of the window. The car made a turn into a familiar looking building that you always see on TV. The Nekoma Headquarter.

"Woah, why are you bringing me here for? Are you going to arrest me?" You began to panic. Kuroo snorted, driving into the underground parking, his fingers tapping against the wheel trying to find a spot to park. As he found a parking and parked the car, he went out of the vehicle while you still sat on your seat, feeling wary all of a sudden. The door on your side open and you jumped, your hrad turn to see that Kuroo had opened the door for you.

"Are you going to arrest me for being a Special?" You asked, 

Kuroo did a double take, "What? No!" He blinked, "I'm here to help you with your training."

It was your turn to be confuse, "Wait, what training-"

"To teleport six years into the past requires a lot of powers, right? That's why I'm here to train you until you are able to do so."

"You know that can take years and years of training-"

"I know. But I'm determined to find the real killer no matter how long. Even in my death bed."

"You really are a persistent one."

"I heard that a lot," Kuroo chuckled.

You paused. Wait a minute. "Since when did I even agree on some training?!"

"Yesterday."

"What. When..?"

* * *

"You're fucking kidding me, right?!"

You screeched, flailing your arms around. You had teleported in the building with Kuroo and of all places it had to be the male's toilet. Kuroo hollered in laughter, tears in his eyes. A glare was sent to his way but he continue to laugh his heart out. Fortunately, the toilet is empty at the moment so you have time to exit before anyone-

"Bro?!"

An unfamiliar male voice yelled and you almost chocked. The man who had walked into this awkward situation has grayish-white hair styled into what reminded you of a horned owl, his yellow eyes wide as he stared at the two of you with mouth wide open.

"I just saw you driving into the parking minutes ago how did you get up here so fast? Did you teleported?"

You deadpanned at the 'owl's' question, looking at Kuroo for help. Kuroo was about to answer but the man beat him to it as his attention went to you.

"And whose the chick? Your girlfriend?"

"No!" Both you and Kuroo said simultaneously.

"Then why are you guys in the toilet together?" He gasped dramatically, "C-could it be-"

"Bokuto, whatever you are thinking _, don't._ "

Oh, so his name is Bokuto.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Another guy walked in, this time he has dyed blonde with black roots and golden, cat-like eyes. He is smaller than Kuroo and Bokuto. His gaze went from Kuroo then to you, "Who is that?"

Kuroo scratch the back of his neck, "This is not really a good place for introduct-"

"Kenma, she's Kuroo's new girlfriend!"

"Bokuto shut up! We aren't dating!" 

"The hell is going on in there?!" Yaku kicked the door of the toilet open, fuming at how loud the three are being, "We can hear you from the lobby!" He glared at them then his gaze locked on yours, "Miss ___?"

"Yaku this isn't what it looks like I swear." Kuroo said.

"Are you harassing her?!"

Kuroo's mouth flew open at the question, "Hah?! Why would I want to anyway?! You know I'm not the type to force a girl to- Oh my shit, Yaku- How could you think that-!" 

"Please forgive them. They're always like this." Kenma said quietly beside you, "I think it's better if we speak somewhere more..appropriate."

"I agree."

* * *

You sat awkwardly in between Kuroo and Bokuto. The four of you are in some sort of waiting room with the sofa and coffee table in front of you. After what happened in the toilet, Yaku had excused himself back to his office while the rest continue to chatter among each other.

"You introduce yourself yet, lady," Bokuto tilted his head slightly, eyeing you curiously.

"I'm ____(l/n), a college student."

"She's also my new assistant," Kuroo added and your eyes wide, staring at him in which he mouthed a 'deal with it' in return.

_What?_

"Why didn't I hear of this?" Kenma raised a brow.

"Well..it's complicated."

The pudding head sighed, "Anyway, We found Tendou's whereabouts," Kenma said, handing him a manila envelope file, "Surveillance cameras caught him wandering around Johzenji. No violence  has been taken place yet."

Kuroo took the file, placing it on the coffee table.

"Johzenji? As expected."

"Who's going with us then?" Bokuto asked.

"The usual group. Only the six of us will be going. The others are still too weak to handle Tendou." Kuroo said, looking at his wrist watch, "We are going to be at Johzenji by seven."

"I want to help!"

At the sound of your offer, Kuroo furrowed your brows, "No."

You leaned forward, "Please, you can use my abilities if you want!"

"Abilities?" Kenma look at Kuroo for an explanation. The founder of the Nekoma group sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She...____ is a Special," Kuroo finally revealed.

"HAH?!" Bokuto raised his voice, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? That's so cool! I met lots of Specials but they're always trying to kill me. This is the first time I properly meet a Special!" The excited owl turn to Kuroo, "We can use her abilities to capture Tendou easily now that we have a Special helping us!"

You didn't anticipated that reaction at all. You thought they'd look at you in fear and start treating you differently.

"Who said she's coming with us?" Kuroo glared at Bokuto who pouted, shoulder's slumped. Kuroo turn to look at you, his face clearly serious, "You don't know what you're getting into. it's best if you stay away from this case. I don't want to risk bringing anymore harm to you."

" _Please._ "

"No. It's too dangerous," Kuroo stood up from the sofa, "I think it's time for you to go home. I'll drive you back."

_I'll show him. I can help too!_

* * *

"So this is Johzenji..?" You mumbled, looking around the area. It is well known that Johzenji (known for its red light district) is one of the most dangerous part of Kyuhai city  , Nohebi being the most well known for its constant crime. Shiratorizawa is where the most sophisticated and wealthy live. Aoba Johsai being second, famous for its fashion district and entertainments and of course, a group of Aoba jousai 'mafias' around. Karasuno is near the subburbs and Nekoma is famous for its nightlife, incredible skyscrapers and well, the 'protectors of the city', the Nekoma group named after the district itself. 

After Kuroo sent you home, you immediately went to change your clothes and made your way to Johzenji despite Kuroo's warnings.

"He's lurking around here somewhere, right?" You wondered to yourself, crossing your arms together trying to ignore the stares people are giving you.

A man wearing a black hoodie with the hood covering his face caught your attention. He's walking in a hurried pace, his head darting from left to right before turning to a corner into an alleyway. Feeling curious, you decided whether you should take the risk and follow him or just let him slip away.

Making your way to the alleyway, the sound of your shoes against the cement ground echoed, you cringe as the smell from a sewer nearby hit your nostrils. You want to throw up so bad. 

"My, my what do we have here? A little lamb lost in a wolf's den."

Your breath hitched at the voice. It sent shivers down your spine as you slowly look upfront to see a man with fiery red hair staring at you with those glowing red eyes, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His lips stretched into a grin when he saw the scared expression on your face.

_Satori Tendou._

 


	6. An unpleasant ability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously : 
> 
> Your breath hitched at the voice. It sent shivers down your spine as you slowly look upfront to see a man with fiery red hair staring at you with those glowing red eyes, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His lips stretched into a grin when he saw the scared expression on your face.
> 
> Satori Tendou.

"I've been watching you, ___," He cooed your name, sending shivers down your spine. Tendou made his way towards you in slow and steady steps, that grin still etched on his lips, You'll make a great pawn for me."

"Pawn?" You repeated, taking a small step back, looking at him warily. Questions began to fill your head. What is he going to do to you? Are you going to die? What did he mean by pawn? Not only was his height intimidating but those crimson eyes of his gives off a look that looks like he got possessed by a demon.

_He controls people's minds and let them do the dirty job for him._

Tendou chuckled, "I want to see that pained expression on Kuroo Tetsuro's face when he realize you aren't any different from other Specials."

"I will never let you have control over me!" You said before you closed your eyes shut, attempting to use your abilities to run away from him. Only for a large hand to grab you, stopping you from doing so.

"Ah, ah,ah," Tendou tutted, "That's not very nice."

"Let go!" You struggled, fearing for your life. You tried to pull your hand away from his grasp but he's strong, a lot stronger than you are. The red head slammed you against the wall roughly causing you to gasp in pain.

_"Fall."_

All of a sudden, your whole body dropped down to the floor, face pressed against the dirty surface of the alleyway.

Tendou laughed, circling around your fallen body like a shark, his eyes twinkling in sick amusement, "That's what you're supposed to do when a Special more powerful than you is in your presence. Obey those who are stronger than you."

You gritted your teeth, attempting to push yourself up only to fall once more, groaning in pain. It was as if something heavy was sitting on your back preventing you from standing up. This must be what his mind controlling abilities are capable of. Suddenly, your phone vibrated in the pocket of your jeans, chiming it's merry tune.

_'Tsk, of all times..'_

Tendou paused, crouching down to grab the noisy device. His nimble fingers pressed against your clothed thigh, showing his hands into the pocket as he successfully got your phone.

"Oh? Yahaba? If I remember..that's your roommate, right?" Tendou grinned when an idea popped up in his head, "If he knows you're in danger will he come for you? Would you like to test out how strong your friendship is?"

"Leave him out of this," You said, pushing yourself up once more only to fail.

The red head answered the phone anyway and put it on speaker so you can hear the conversation between him and your roommate.

_"___? Where are you? Don't tell me you're in library again-"_

"Hello~ Hello~ Sadly, This isn't ___," Tendou greeted cheerily, looking at you with those creepy red eyes of his.

The other line went silent.

Tendou blinked, "Helloooo?" 

_"Where is she?"_

Wait, that isn't Yahaba's voice. It was deeper and a bit rougher.

_Kuroo..?_

"My, my,  if it isn't Tetsuro Kuroo. How unexpected," Tendou grinned from ear to ear, his eyes flickered to you then to the phone. his hand is visibly shaking probably in anger at the voice of the person who sent him to jail.

_"Tendou, Where. is. she?"_

"No need to be all sour, Tetsu. All you have to do is erase all trace of my criminal record and let me be a free man! Then, I'll tell you where she is."

You can hear Kuroo sighed, "No."

Tendou's brows furrowed but that grin of his still remained, "You're gonna be like that huh?" 

Suddenly, Tendou stood in front of you, poking your form with his foot, "Beg, scream in fear, tell him to save you." He commanded but you remained stubborn, glaring up at him.

"I will never-"

 _"Speak._ Beg for him to come save you."

There it was, that mind control of his. You hissed, clutching your head trying to resist him as much as you can.

"..never..!"

Tendou growled under his breadth, his patience wearing thin. His foot made contact with your sides with so much force that you yelped, rolling onto your back as you clutched where he kicked you. "Don't you remember what I said? Obey those who are stronger than you," He hissed, kicking you once more make you yell. Kuroo can hear your voice from the other line and began to panic.

 _"What did you do, Tendou?!"_ Kuroo yelled, you can hear a sound of a door slamming shut from behind him, _"Don't you dare control her mind!"_

"Beg."

Beg

Beg

**_Beg_ **

"Kuroo!! Please, save me! H-he'll kill me-  I don't want to die!! Help me-!!!" You screamed only to be muffled by Tendou's hand as he hushed you, a laugh tore from his throat, eyes shining menacingly in the dark. He look at the phone he is holding a spoke in a voice laced with sick amusement. Once he let's you free from his mind control, you slumped down, regretting on letting your guard down. 

"Did you hear that, Kuroo? She's crying for you, she needs you to save her."

_"Damn it! Tendou, where the fuck is she?!"_

Tendou hummed, "Let's meet at _that place_."

_"That place..?"_

"The place where _it_ happened."

"...fine. But she must be there."

"Of course, _Tetsu_ ~"

"Don't call me that."

And he ended the call, dropping your phone onto the hard ground without caring if it'll break. You were  tempted to smash him in the face with a hammer at what he did to your phone. That costed you a lot of money! You were about to yell at him but he suddenly had you by the hair, pulling it up so your head raised to look at him in the face. A chocked 'fuck' escaped your lips, feeling your neck about to literally snap in half if he pulled any harder.

"Instead of you going to him, he'll come to you. Then all you have to do is be a good little pawn and let me control your mind." His raspy voice plus the feeling of his breath brushing the skin of your neck was enough to send shivers down your spine. 

It was, for sure, that you are going to die.

* * *

Kuroo is running as fast as he can, his legs are about to give up. Curse him for not bringing his car! He just wanted to visit you to check if you are feeling fine only to find your roommate in the apartment room alone with no sign of you. _'She went somewhere in Johzenji'_ , your roommate told him and it clicked. You were about to face Tendou head on. Kuroo pinched the bridge of his nose. _'You stubborn idiot..'_ The blackette told Yahaba to call you only to be answered by a man.

Satori Tendou.

Oh how he ran, slamming the door shut so loudly not caring if the neighbors are going to be pissed. The phone is still in his hands and he promised himself to return to Yahaba after he saved you.

Currently, he is running down a quiet neighborhood filled with hotels and bar in Johzenji. As much as he wanted to go and have a drink at one of the bars, now is not the time. He got someone to save. Kuroo will never forgive himself if something like _that_ happened again. 

Not on his watch.

Pulling out his phone, he dialed a number hoping the person will answer his call.

"...hello..?"

"Kenma, head to the abandoned hospital in Johzenji with the group ASAP!"

* * *

"Let go of me," you hissed, tugging on the handcuff around both your wrist, the metal rattled at your movement. This is not how you plan to die. Inside an abandoned, creepy looking building tied to a chair with handcuffs around your wrist. Nope. 

 _'This is like some cliche action movie scene..'_ you thought and Tendou snickered.

"Too cliche for your taste?" He asked, leaning against the dusty window sill with his back facing you, looking out of the window.

Urk! You completely forgot about his mind reading abilities. Pursing your lips, you furrowed your brow as you tried another attempt (and failing) to escape from this stupid handcuff. Slumping back onto the chair once you gave up, you sighed, closing your eyes.

Kuroo is coming anytime now and you felt bad for dragging him into your problem. 

What if he dies because of you?

The guilt is killing you.

"What's the point of escaping when you'll die anyway~" he said in a sing a song voice, moving his index finger in a circular motion with that annoying grin on his face. "Couldn't you just teleport?" Tendou raised a brow then smirk, "But you'll faint after doing that so it's a lose-lose situation for you."

He really had been watching you..

But..teleport..does that mean he thinks you can only teleport and not time travel?

You can hear a loud 'bang' from downstairs as it echoed around the area. _Please, don't come up_. You thought, hoping that person- Kuroo or not- won't come up  to check on this room. The footsteps began to inch closer and closer and you wondered what you did in your past life to anger the high deity up above for not answering your simple wish.

Tendou then turned to face you, pulling out a knife from his pocket causing you to panic, struggling against the restraints.

"I'm not going to kill you...not yet." He circled around you, going behind and cut the rope the was tied around you and the chair. You were about to stand up and make a run for the door only for you to fall onto the ground once more. You knew Tendou controlled your mind once again. Gritting your teeth together in frustration, you can only lay there on the cold and dirty floor, hands still cuffed together.

The man pulled you up by grabbing the back of your shirt then pushed you towards a wall to keep you up. Leaning against the wall you glared but he snorted not intimidated by it one bit.

" _Follow. Quietly."_

Your legs suddenly moved against your will, following the killer in front of you out of the room, not making a sound at all. Maybe this is your chance! He's only controlling how you walk so..

_Telepor-_

"You _will not teleport_ , no matter what." He commanded and you felt something in you shatter into pieces, like a lost of ability. The absence to be able to teleport.

The both of you walked up a stairs leading to a roof top and you gulped, wondering what this man has in mind.

"He'll be here anytime now."

Speaking of the devil and he shall appear. Kuroo came, kicking the door to the rooftop open with a 'slam', a gun in his hand. The blackest looked around until his eyes landed on Tendou then you who is standing beside the red head. He was sweating, you noticed, out of breath too.

"Tendou, release her. She got nothing to do with any of this ." Kuroo stepped forward still pointing his gun at him, his expression serious.

"Glad to see you Tetsu~"

Kuroo visibly twitched, brows furrowed as he look at the red head in annoyance. 

"Let her go."

Feet frozen, you can only shift your gaze between the two of them. Tendou cocked an eyebrow,  "And I get nothing in return? That's not how it works with Satori Tendou! You should already know that!" 

"You're an escaped criminal, there is no way I will ever help someone like-"

"____ _, walk to the edge_." Upon Tendou's command, you walked over to the edge of the roof against your will. Kuroo froze, looking at the familiar scene in front of him with a frightened look on is face. A flash of his memories came back to him; the same roof top, a woman..she was just a trainee, looking at him helplessly as the same red head ordered her to jump off the building.

Kuroo brought himself back to his senses to see a victorious look on Tendou's face, knowing that he got Kuroo where he wanted.

"What was her name again? Oh, _Yukie_ was it?" Tendou laughed. Kuroo visibly tensed up, the gun shaking in his hands,  "She was so easy to control, had her wrapped around my fingers~ And that look on her face when she realized she was gonna die- pfft- pathetic!" You were suddenly pushed off the ledge, a short scream came from you made Kuroo yell. You closed your eyes shut ready to fall only for the red head to still hold onto your collar preventing you from falling to your death.

"No, don't you fucking dare, Tendou!" Kuroo took a step forward only to stop when Tendou gave him a warning look.

"Ah yes! That face when you finally realize she's going to die the same way as your dear 'comrade'." Tendou still had a hold on your collar, the lower half of your body dangling from the roof while the upper pat is trying to pushing yourself up. The red head smiled with a sadistic glint in his eyes as your eyes met, "Good night, dearie."

"____!!"

And he let go of you, pushing you off the building. A gasp followed by a scream tore from your lips, looking up to see Tendou grinning down at you with a terrified Kuroo reaching out for you.

Stop.

Stop falling.

You felt tears welling up in your eyes as everything went in slow motion like a scene from a movie. Everything just stops and-

_Huh?_

You are still floating mid air, arms wide waiting for your body to collide against the ground below.

But it never came.

Everything around you froze.

 


	7. Practice makes perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously :
> 
> You are still floating mid air, arms wide waiting for your body to collide against the ground below.
> 
> But it never came.
> 
> Everything around you froze.

Your back softly made contact on the ground , eyes still staring at the two men on the rooftop. They are still frozen stiff, not moving an inch. Turning your head, you look to the side to see a car parked a meter away from you, headlight on. Inside the vehicle are Kenma, Bokuto and Yaku. There's another man standing outside leaning against the hood of the car with his phone out in his hand. They aren't moving an inch. Not even a twitch.

Pushing yourself up, you groan at the dull pain on the side of your head. Eyes shifted left then right, you began to question if this is reality or you've already died and this is some sort of spirit world where everything is just frozen. 

"Get back up there."

You jumped at the voice, looking around to see no one there.

_"Go!"_

And you ran.

You ran into the abandoned hospital. You don't know who the voice belong to but right now your top priority is getting back up to that roof and stop Tendou before he get to Kuroo. Ignoring the creepy atmosphere surrounding the building,  you sprint your way to the roof. The fire exit was the easiest and fastest way to the top, obviously since  _. I should go to the gym this week._ You thought, heaving for air. 

Suddenly, you hear voices from afar. It sounds like it's coming from upstairs. The voice sounds similar to a certain blackette and you began to panic.

Did time..?

Cussing under your breath, you continue your way up to the roof, slamming the door open to see Kuroo pointing his gun at Tendou, a pained expression on his face. 

"Kuroo!"

The two men turned to look at you, equally shock. The shocked look on Tendou's face slowly morphed into anger and confusion.

"How did you- I pushed you off and disabled your abilities!"

"____, get the hell out of here," Kuroo ordered but you shook your head stubbornly, making your way towards Tendou who glance between you then Kuroo. In a blink of an eye, the gun in Kuroo's hands was swiped away from him and a loud 'bang' echoed around the roof top. It was silent. You can only stare at the person on his knees, holding onto the bullet wound punctured in his leg.

A crazed laugh came from Tendou made you take a step back once more. Tendou held the gun, pointing it at you with a grin on his face.

"Thank you for the distraction, dear little ___," He cooed in a sickeningly sweet tone as if talking to a baby.

"Stay away from her, Tendou." Kuroo croaked, attempting to stand up but the pain was too much for him and he fell onto the ground once again. Tendou walked over to Kuroo's fallen form, placing his foot on Kuroo's back, a sadistic smile n his face.

Tendou turned to you, foot still planted on the man's back, "Now then," he tilted his head to the side like an innocent child, gun aiming at you, "It's your turn."

You can feel the adrenaline pumping in your veins, having an internal battle with yourself at the decision you were about to make. It's going to take a lot of risk but you're going to do it.

Clenching your eyes shut, you teleported towards him just as he pulled the trigger. The bullet collided against the door to the rooftop with a 'clank', creating a hole through the metal door.

 Your action was so unexpected for Tendou that he almost drop the gun. You tried to grab the gun but he held it high above his head, trying to pushing you away.

" _Kneel._ "

"No..!" You thought of nothing but to get the gun from his hands. 

_Keep your head blank as possible, focus on one thing._

Tendou tried to throw you to the floor but you held your ground, pushing and struggling to get the only weapon that can stop Tendou. Curse his height. The smirk on his  face infuriated you even more. He knew you can't reach it. But that doesn't stop you. With all your might, you use your feet to kick him in the stomach causing him yelp, loosening his grip on the firearm. 

Successfully taking the gun, you aim it at Tendou with shaky hands.

It is your first time holding a gun after all.

**BANG**

"You..." Tendou look down at the wound you inflicted upon him, his hands went over it, wincing. The red head then looked up, glaring at you with so much hatred you swear if looks could kill you'd turn into ashes the split second he glared at you. A hiss of pain escaped his lips as he dropped down to the ground face first, clutching his blood stained hoodie.

You did it.

You shot him.

You shot Satori Tendou on the side.

That'd immobilize him from using his abilities.

Your hands wouldn't stop shaking, dropping down, landing on your butt, you let go of the gun in your hands and cover your eyes.

_Holy shit._

The door to the roof top slammed open and in came the rest of the group you saw downstairs. The group was shocked to see you. They didn't expect you to be here and Kuroo didn't tell them anything about you being here. 

"Perfect timing." Kuroo said plopping onto the floor, releasing a heavy sigh. After many futile attempt on standing up without any support, he gave up on doing so. Kuroo groaned in pain, brows furrowed. Of all places Tendou have to shoot at it has too be his leg-

_Fuck, it hurts._

He might not be able to walk for a month or so. Which means he'd be stuck in his office doing boring paperworks instead of going onto missions catching bad guys.

"Are you all right?" The man from before asked, extending his hand in front of you so he can pull you up. You gladly took it , laughing nervously as you were helped up by the man and damn is he pretty. That short, messy black locks and droopy, half lidded green eyes. 

_..is he a model..?_

"I'm Akaashi Keiji, part of the Nekoma group."

You jumped, mustering up a smile, "____, ____ (L/n)."

The man looked at you with a worried expression on his face, "Is everything okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Do you need any help?"

"I'm fine. I don't need any.." You said, turning to see Kuroo with Bokuto, Kenma handcuffing Tendou in the background with Yaku's help ,"I think Kuroo needs it  more than I do."

Akaashi nodded, walking towards Kenma and Yaku to assist them on restraining Tendou who is still struggling against the men's grip, a blindfold cover his eyes.

"Fucking hell.." Kuroo groaned as he was pulled up by Bokuto, placing his arm around the owl's shoulders while he did the same.

"I can carry you bridal style, y'know, if you're in that much pain." Bokuto wiggled his brows, a teasing look on his face while Kuroo had a look of disgust, face scrunched up.  Kuroo hissed then smacked his bro's on the head. Bokuto almost loosen his grip on Kuroo, telling him that he was just joking. The blackette jammed his elbow at Bokuto's side then glared at him. ( _"No homo, man.. Ow! stop hitting me-!" "I got shot in the leg for fuck's sake, Bo. Stop joking around!"_ ) You snorted at their interaction. The cat and the owl made their way towards you, Bokuto giving you a small wave while Kuroo grumbled under his breath, limping his way with Bokuto's help.

"How did I do, _boss_?" You tilted your head to the side, a grin on your face.

"Better than expected," Kuroo said, looking to the side, "for a rookie, that is."

Your eyes lit up with excitement, "You're taking me under your wing!?"

"Idiot! Finish college first!"

You grumbled then realized something. Pause. 

"Woah."

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't faint," You look at Kuroo with amazement in your eyes, "I didn't faint!!"

Kuroo grinned, looking at you proudly , "You didn't faint this time."

 

* * *

"Concentrate."

"I _am_."

It was the next few weeks later and fortunately you finished class early. Which means you get the rest of the day doing whatever you want to do.

Not.

Here you stand in one of the large hallways of the Nekoma headquarters with Kuroo helping you train on your teleporting abilities while on crutches. He was able to walk without one but you told him to use it just in case. The wound was not serious (Kuroo tried to reassure) and it'll heal around a few more weeks- maybe days if he didn't apply too much weight on it. It was hilarious to see Kuroo almost traumatized at Bokuto being his driver (since he can't use his leg after all).

The owl was thrilled to get a chance to ride on Kuroo's fancy car much to the Nekoma's founder's protest. You have to admit, Bokuto _can't_ drive. He had picked you up from the college with Kuroo seated at the back with a pale, terrified face. You were surprise the police haven't stop him because he was speeding over 120 kilometers per hour on the main road.

Chuckling at the memory, Kuroo eyed you with a raised brow.

"What are you laughing at, kitten?"

You immediately stop, looking at him with an uncomfortable face, "Please stop with the weird nicknames."

"I thought girls like it."

You rolled your eyes, "Who said that?'

He was about to answer but you held your hand up not wanting to know.

"Nevermind what I said. What do you want me to do again?"

Kuroo motioned his head to the trash bin in the distance, about ten meters away from there you two are standing, "Teleport to that trash can."

"Why a trash can though..?"

"Just do it."

A sigh escaped your lips, concentrating on the object, "Alright.."

Closing your eyes shut, you cleared your head, hoping you wouldn't fall unconscious. You may not have fainted yesterday but after getting back to your apartment, you were knocked out like a light the second you dive onto your bed. It was as if you have no strength to move anymore and your body shut down.

_Teleport._

You shot up from what you guess is a bed, gasping for air.

Did you made it?

Your head turn from left to right.

_'This isn't the hallway..where am I?'_

It was a very familiar room. A room you know very well. The bed, the color of the walls, the decoration and that poster of (anime/band/tv show) on the wall above the wooden desk.

Everything was _too_ familiar.

_Could it be that I fainted while teleporting and this is just some weird dream?'_

You were about to go back to sleep hoping that this is just a dream only for a voice to stop you from doing so.

"___, breakfast is ready!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fufufu~ the real story starts now my dear readers~ ( . 3 . )


	8. Everything's familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously :
> 
> It was a very familiar room. A room you know very well. The bed, the color of the walls, the decoration and that poster of (anime/band/tv show) on the wall above the wooden desk.
> 
> Everything was too familiar.
> 
> Could it be that I fainted while teleporting and this is just some weird dream?'
> 
> You were about to go back to sleep hoping that this is just a dream only for a voice to stop you from doing so.
> 
> "___, breakfast is ready!"

You hesitantly got up from the bed, tiptoeing to the door and twist it open as quietly as possible. Poking your head out first, you slowly turn left then right to make sure no one-

"What are you doing? I thought you already took a shower!" 

You yelped, stumbling on your own feet and landed on your butt, looking up to see your mom with a confused expression on her face. Her (h/c) hair was tied into a bun, her kind yet stern eyes shifted from you then what was behind you. A sigh formed from her thin lips, a hand on her hips as she smile down at you.

' _She looks younger..''_

Your mom is a caring person. She'd always worry whenever you come home late - even to go as far as to sleep in the dining room just to make sure you came back home safely. You wonder if you deserve such a mother like her. She'd support you, help you to her fullest abilities.

"Hurry and take a shower, you're going to be late."

You blinked, "Late for what?"

"Huh? Did you forgot that school opened last week? You're a first year now and...-" Your mom pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes, "..If this is your excuse for not going to school-"

"Oh, school! Yeah, I totally forgot about that!" You cut her off, pushing yourself up from the floor and scurry out of your room to go take a shower.

"___, you forgot your towel!"

* * *

Your hand touch the surface of the mirror, staring at your reflection with a look of disbelief. As much as the hot water running in the background was tempting you to jump in, you were still in shock at what happened. The steam began to gather at the mirror and you wipe it to get a better look at yourself despite doing so for the past ten minutes. You didn't really changed much from your college self aside the bags under your eyes spending the whole night writing a very long essay which is due the next day. You look a lot better without those stupid bags.

_'Woah, I really am fifteen..'_

A knock on the bathroom door snapped you out of your thoughts followed by your mom's voice coming from the other side.

"Is everything fine? You've been in there for quite awhile."

"I got a bit distracted, I'll come out right away!" You answered, stepping into the shower to have a quick rinse. You were so distracted by the fact that you actually time traveled to the past, without fainting too! But to think that you successfully traveled six years into the past. You have to tell Kuroo when you get back.

How do you get back anyway?

A sound similar to a dying chicken escapes your lips at the realization and slid down onto the wet floor, on your knees, hand planted on the ground as support. Could it be that you're trapped here? In the past? Banging your head against the wall, you mumble incoherent words to yourself.

Reaching for the shampoo, you grumbled, feeling lazy to stand back up. Fingertips brushing against the plastic bottle you stretch your arm as far as you can possibly stretch only for your other arm that was support your whole body to slip and you landed face first on the shower floor.

" _GAH!!_ "

"Good god, are you sure you're okay in there??"

* * *

"You're acting weird today," Your mom pointed out, looking at you with a worried look on her face. 

You continue to chew on the scrambled egg, swallowing it then took a gulp of water.

"What day is it today?"

She blinked, "It's Friday, why?"

"Just..forgot..?" You sounded unsure.

"Anyway, your dad's coming home early from work," She trailed off, still looking at you suspiciously but did not say a word.

A smile made its way to your lips. He is rarely home because of his work. Your dad is a hardworking man who works as some sort of a manager / assistant for the boss of the company. His boss and him known each other during college. You can say that they're close and his boss would often come visit or have dinner at your house. The company your dad is working at is in the same district as your house.

The house is located in the district of Dateko, the district in between Aoba Jousai and Shiratorizawa. Dateko is known as the Iron Wall because in the past Aoba Jousai and Shiratorizawa are always going to war. Since Dateko is in between the two fighting district, Dateko became part of their silly wars. One day, Dateko became fed up with all the fighting and decided to build a gigantic, impenetrable wall around the borders ~~(hmm, i wonder where i got this idea from..)~~ , preventing them from crossing to the other side. Now, the Iron Wall is the main attraction of this district. 

Breaking yourself out of your thoughts, you stood up, telling your mom that you'll be going to school now in which she replied with a 'take care'. When you were about to walk out of the door, your mom stopped you.

"There are some dangerous Specials out there so be careful."

Ah, they don't know that you're a Special. You've kept it a secret until now and you aren't planning to tell them any sooner. Both your mom and dad aren't very fond of Specials, that's why you kept it hidden like your life depends on it. You only use your abilities when it's necessary.

You nodded and took off, slinging your bag over your shoulders.

It took you around fifteen minutes to reach the school by foot, leaving you heaving for air slightly when you finally reached the gates just before the bell rings. Speed walking into the building, you almost bumped into some students who were also in a hurry to get to their class. Stepping into the room, a feeling of nostalgia washed over you. The chatter of students, the rows of desks, familiar faces 

Where was your seat again?

Eyes wandered around the room, you spotted a familiar mop of silver hair and grinned. You remembered now.

Making your way to the male, you placed a hand on his desk, leaning slightly forward with head tilted to the side, "Hey, Aone."

Aone and you are still keeping in touch during college. It was rare for the two of you to meet up in person since he's studying in college at Dateko with Kenji while you are studying in Nekoma. It's going to be a two hour drive just to get to from Nekoma to Dateko. Kyuhai is a big city after all so it isn't a surprise. It can practically become a country of its own.

The boy greeted you back with a small grunt, his gaze shifted from the hand on his table to your face then awkwardly pulled out a notebook from under his desk. You suppressed a laugh. He never really changed from his high school days. Sure, he began to open up to you during your third year of high school, and you were elated when he tried to speak to you but that awkwardness still remained. You can't help but find him rather.. _cute_ , in a platonic way.

Plopping down on the seat beside him, you yawned, placing your head on your desk, cheeks squished against the cold, wooden surface. Your seat was in the middle of the room on the third row.

"Take your seats everyone, it's time for homeroom!"

The sound of feet and chairs scraping against the floor made you wince. You were too caught up with the 'current events' happening around you that you forgot about the fact that you actually time traveled to the past _six years_ ago. Head shot up, you began to internally panic with yourself. Crap, you completely forgot. Just how did you traveled to this time anyway? Was it because the thought of traveling six years back to the past to find the real murderer or Kuroo's parents is always at the back of your mind made you accidentally come here?

If so then that means you can travel back to the future just by thinking extremely hard about it?

You sighed.

Time passed by like a blink of an eye. It was lunch time and you decided to go to the cafeteria to buy some food, Yakisoba bread sounds nice. 

"____!!"

A voice called out from a distance making you stop on your tracks, turning to see who yelled out your name in the middle of the hallway.

There, jogging up to you was Futakuchi Kenji with a smile on his face. He was a Special, obtaining the ability to control metal and steel. The boy did not know of your abilities, no one does.

"Hello, Futakuchi."

"How many times I told you to call me Kenji, you're way too formal!" He huffed, walking beside you, "Going to buy lunch?"

You nodded, a small smile on your face. This is how the high school you would act; not so talkative, kept to yourself and easily nervous. That is, until college hits and you became more blunt, slightly mature, sarcastic. 

**BOOM**

A loud 'boom' came from downstairs causing some students to jump and scream, some running up the stairs with a panic look on their face. The sound was coming from downstairs and you remembered something like this had happened six years ago.   _'If I remember correctly one guy accidentally blew things up in one of the classroom downstairs..'_ You thought, walking down the stairs with a calm look on your face. If this were the first time, you'd be running back to your class without a second thought.

"Hey, ____, we should go back up. I don't think it's safe." Kenji said, grabbing your arm.

You gave him a reassuring smile, "It's nothing, Ryusei must be the one causing all that commotion-"

"Ryusei stop blowing things up! Do you know how expensive the repairs cost?!" The teacher's yells could be heard from the entire school and you could tell that he is pissed - _livid_ , even, "At least nothing caught on fire..!"

"I'm sorry!! I can't control my powers that well yet!"

Kenji looked at you, mumbling to himself, "How..?"

You sighed once more, continue to make your way to the cafeteria, stomach growling in hunger.

* * *

The three of you ; Aone, Kenji and you walked down the streets of your neighborhood after the two finished with volleyball practice. It was silent but not awkward. The sun set created an orange hue to the surrounding giving off a hazy, summery amosphere despite it now being the beginning of spring.

You, Aone and Kenji aren't really that close. How you met Aone and Kenji was a very strange yet amusing encounter.

It was during your first year -  late evening after school, around four - when you decided to hang around the gym for a while before going home, thinking the place wad empty. Just as you were about to enter the gym, upon opening the door, you were reeted by a volleyball to the face causing you to fall backwards. A few seconds later Kenji came to check if you were ~~dead~~ all right then walk back to the gym leaving you to lay there in a star fish position. Aone suddenly came over and help pull you up instead. Thus began the misadventures of the awkward trio.

After the incident, Kenji tried to apologize to you for accidentally spiking you in the face  (not because Moniwa told him to at all, no.. not at all) and he even got Aone involve. The gentle giant had to hold up a  big sign that said 'I'M SORRY' while Kenji, on his knees in front of your class, saying sorry repeatedly until you accept his apology out of embarrassment for the two boys.

Stopping in front of your house, you thanked them for walking you home and went into the house.

Only to be greeted by your dad who has his back faced towards you while he is talking to your mom. The sound of the door closing caught the two's attention.

"Hey there, ___, how was school?" Was the first thing your dad said, a smile gracing his lips, his tired eyes look at you. He is still in his office clothes, a bag in hand.

"It was okay..got a lot of homework to do, though ," You eyed the man in front of you, feeling another wave of nostalgia coming back.

A small laugh came from your dad as he ruffled your hair.

"Let's eat dinner."

Sitting in the dining room with both your parents almost brought you to tears. You missed them. You haven't seen them in person for  almost three years. The closest thing you get to meeting them is a video call. Releasing a deep breath, you shakily grab the spoon and scoop the lasagna your mom cook for you.

Your dad suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence,  "I got invited to a party by Lee today. It's starting tomorrow at six in the evening. He said I should bring the two of you to the party too, to enjoy the food and socialize with other people."

If you remembered, six years ago, your dad was invited by his boss to attend a party at some five star hotel in the Shiratorizawa district. A party where  the rich and important people gather together. You also remembered forcing yourself to go since you have nothing to do but when you arrived at the party you either just stand in the corner awkwardly sipping your orange juice or spend almost half an hour in the ladies toilet, avoiding to talk with anyone as much as possible.

"I think I'll pass."

"If you say so.." Your dad sounded disappointed but quickly reverted back to his goofy self, "Man, I heard the Kuroos are going to be there too. I've always wanted to meet them in person to talk about how they deal with Specials in the company! The Specials in our company are always causing trouble and..."

He continue to ramble on but you didn't listen. The only thing you are thinking about now is the word 'Kuroo'.

_Kuroo_

Kuroo will be there?

Is it the same Kuroo?

What if it's just someone who has the same surname?

"Umm..." You uttered and your dad turn to look at you anticipating what you are about to say, "I think I changed my mind. I want to go to the party."

Your mom let out a sound of disappointment, "The two of you enjoy the party tomorrow alright? I have to meet up with some friends during high school and I don't think I can make it."

"Okay!"

* * *

Arriving at the hotel,  you stepped out in to the parking lot dressed in a simple white dress that reaches your knee, the sleeves stops at your elbow with small ruffles decorating the hem. You and your dad took the elevator up to the third floor where the main event is held. It was held in a large event hall filled with the sounds of people chattering among each other and boss nova music playing in the background. The party was extravagant, the tables lined up filled with various food and drinks made your mouth water. 

"I didn't think the party would be this grand.." Your dad said in awe and you nodded in agreement. 

The whole time you'e been trailing behind your dad as he speak with other guests that were invited instead of standing in the corner like you usually do six years ago. He got a bit worried with you following him around and ushered you to go get some food in which you did.

Now munching on a (flavor) cake, you scanned the crowd, trying to find a messy mop of black hair but could not find anyone with the distinctive hairstyle that matches your description. _What if he didn't have that type of hair during high school?_ The thought made your determination to find Kuroo drop down to a zero out of one hundred. 

A few drinks and barbecue shrimps later, you felt the urge to go to the toilet out of the blue and successfully found the toilet without asking for help. After you were done with your business, you walk out into the quiet hallway only to hear someone arguing in a distance. Deciding to eavesdrop just for fun since you have nothing to do, you turn to a corner to see a familiar looking boy with another stoic  boy.

The stoic boy said in a firm tone, his black tuxedo is clearly ironed with no wrinkles visible, "Oikawa, how's your father's business doing?"

_Oikawa?_

Sure he looks like the Oikawa with that chocolate brown hair and confident look on his face.

The brunette known as Oikawa didn't look pleased and sneered, "Are you mocking me, Ushiwaka-chan? Just because our family's business is second to yours doesn't mean we can't overthrow you."

"You should've worked together with us, the Shiratorizawa's mafia."

_Mafia?_

Oikawa shoved his hands in the pocket of his white suit, an annoyed look on his face "Even if you pay me millions my family will _never_ join you."

You blinked. What the hell? Taking a step back you were about to leave the scene quietly only for a hand to be placed on your shoulders, stopping you.

"Well, well, look what I caught. Tell me, are you one of those spies the police sent out?" Oikawa's grip on your shoulder tightened but you still didn't turn around, "Oi, answer me."

With all your might, you pulled away from his grasp and ran leaving the two boys dumbfounded. Getting back to their senses, they ran after you, dodging people here and there as they made their way to the lobby of the hotel. But they lost you in the crowd.

"We lost her," Ushijima said and Oikawa huffed mumbling : "O _f course, idiot"._

You panted, running down the stairs to the large courtyard of the hotel. Feet shaking, you tried to get ahold of something to keep you up only for you to stumble on air, yelping when you realize that you were about to fall into a fountain.

An arm wrapped around your waist pulled you back and you tripped on your foot.

"Woah, hey, are you alright?"

Craning your next up, you saw hazel eyes staring down at you, ab amused glint twinkling in his eyes.

"Who are you..?" You breathed out, hair messy from all the running.

"How can you not recognize this hair, " The boy used his free hand to motion to his magnificent bed head and you tensed up immediately upon recognizing who it was that saved you from falling into the fountain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those chapter where I manage to write more than 2000 words *wipes tears* I've never been this proud of myself


	9. Oya, oya?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously :
> 
> An arm wrapped around your waist pulled you back and you tripped on your foot.
> 
> "Woah, hey, are you alright?"
> 
> Craning your next up, you saw hazel eyes staring down at you, ab amused glint twinkling in his eyes.
> 
> "Who are you..?" You breathed out, hair messy from all the running.
> 
> "How can you not recognize this hair, " The boy used his free hand to motion to his magnificent bed head and you tensed up immediately upon recognizing who it was that saved you from falling into the fountain.

"Kuroo?"

He winked and you sweat dropped, wondering if Kuroo had teleported to the past with you or this is just what the high school Kuroo acts like. The blackette help you stand on your feet, the smirk he had turned into a grin, "Hey, you're pretty cute."

"Haha, the same old trick won't work, Kuroo."

Kuroo blinked, brows furrowed, "What are you talking about? We just met."

Oh.

So he didn't teleported with you. It was a disappointment. If he did then it would be a lot easier for you to find a way to go back to the future. You felt as if your heart drop when he's treating you like a stranger but this Kuroo is from the past, he hasn't met you yet. You have to admit, he's handsome even during his teenage years. His shoulders are a lot less board, skin lighter and height bit shorter than the twenty three years old Kuroo. Other than that, everything was the same.

"Judging from the dress you must be here for the party. What are you running away from?" He asked and you gave him a forced smile, still panting slightly.

"Yeah, my dad was invited to the party and to answer your question, it was nothing. Just some guys."

Kuroo furrowed his brows at what you said, "That's not just 'nothing'."

"It's fine, really. Well, I have to go-"

"Wait," The blackette grabbed you by the arm stopping you from going away any further, "I'll accompany you. Who knows, maybe those guys are still finding you."

"But-"

"Come on, let's go inside, stick with me."

And you did.

The boy drag you to the fifth floor of the hotel where there's a restaurant. It was fairly empty with a couple sitting at the corner of the area and a group of businessmen near the windows. He ushered you to a table near the group of businessmen, three tables away from them, giving you a view of the city outside. 

A waiter handed the two of you menus and you took it, muttering a small 'thank you' to him. Kuroo plopped down on the seat across from you, flipping open the menu then look back to you, "My mom's gonna be pissed at me but I get to spend some time with a cutie like you."

You gave him an unamused look, your attention went to the menu, "Or you could just let me go back to the party because my dad is probably worried right now."

"Nah, you have a phone with you, right? He'll call. This ain't the fifteenth century."

Lips pursed, you scanned the menu, "Why are you helping me?"

"Hm? I just..want to?" the boy shrugged, "I guess I like helping people. I feel happy every time I help others."

He never did change.

A small smile crept up your lips glad to know that the young Kuroo isn't an arrogant asshole, "That's great.."

Kuroo cleared his throat, his gaze shifted between the words on the menu then to you, "If you attend the party that means you must belong to some high-class, important family. What does your parents do?" He asked. You feel like you're in some sort of interrogation room than a restaurant with his constant questioning. 

"He's just a businessman," You twiddled your thumb around the side of the menu, "How 'bout you? What does your parents do?"

"My parents are both a chemist working for KPI."

KPI. Where have you heard that before? There was this private police force called Kyuuhai Private Investigators but it got shutdown after the case of Kuroo's parent's murder. It was the most well known even outside the country. Specials and normals working in the same workplace, no fear, no discrimination, no fights breaking out. Could it be the same KPI?

"Kyuuhai Private Investigators?" You asked at boy just to be sure. Kuroo nodded, giving you confirmation.

 _This is awkward.._ you thought flipping the menu onto a random page. The only sounds that can be heard is the group of men talking accompanied by the soft sound of jazz playing in the background.

"I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves." 

You jump slightly, a murmured _'oh'_ can be heard from you as you sat up straight, placing the menu down on the table. Kuroo felt his lips twitched, finding it entertaining to get a small, jumpy reaction from you.

"My name is ____ (l/n), I'm from Dateko and yeah, that's it. Nothing really special.." you can feel the awkwardness rising with every word coming out from your mouth but it was only you. This isn't the first time you've met him. Heck, you'd be spewing insults and giving him sarcastic remarks if he were the twenty three years old Kuroo.  But meeting him as a teenager felt _weird_.

He was the same Kuroo.

"The Iron wall, huh," Kuroo whistled, "Well, as you already know I'm Tetsuro Kuroo from Nekoma."

"There you are, Tetsuro!"

A voice that belongs to a grown man can be heard and the two of you turn to look at where the voice was coming from. There at the entrance stood a man in his forties clad in a black suit, his black, greying hair is swept to the back. The man slowly approached your table, a small smile adorned on his face.

"Dad.."

The man eyed between you and Kuroo, "What are you doing? Your mom's waiting for you in the hall for the past twenty minutes. And who is this?"

"This is  ____ from Dateko,  she's also invited to the party."

"It is nice to meet you, Mr.Kuroo," You stood up from your seat about to give him a small bow but he extended his hand in front of you making you pause your actions. Taking his hand, you shook it, giving it a small firm squeeze before letting go. Hands immediately went to clasp together and hid behind your back, you gave the man an unsure smile, a contrast to your confident hand shake.

"To be honest, I don't usually attend parties. I'm not fond of them but you see, I hear rumors of mafia gangs also attending the party and couldn't help but come."

"A mafia case?" You tilted your head slightly.

"I may only be a chemist but being part of the KPI means that I have the right to investigate and arrest the person suspected. If only that Yaku didn't trip on the stairs and hit his head when chasing those guys," Kuroo's dad pinched the bridge of his nose, releasing a sigh but then look back up, "I shouldn't be complaining about my job during free days, I apologize. "

So Kuroo and Yaku's dad knew each other. 

"It's fine, my dad also does that too so it's normal-"

"____!"

A yelp escapes your lips at the sound of your dad. The man walked over to the three of you, a worried look on his face. He took a good look at the other two beside you and you can hear a small gasp escapes his lips when he realized that the Kuroos are with you.

"M-Mr. Kuroo! I see you met my daughter."

"Oh?" Mr. Kuroo raised a brow, "This is the daughter you were talking about, Mr. (L/n)?"

You don't know whether to join in the conversation or just slowly back away and let your dad do the talking. Eventually, you chose the latter. Going back to your seat, you look to see Kuroo listening attentively to what his father is talking to your dad. It felt weird seeing someone who is already dead breathing and moving as if they haven't died, yet.

By this time, you're group had gotten the attention of the men sitting at the table a few meters away.

"Hey, Kuroo.."

"Just call me Tetsuro, it feels weird hearing you call me Kuroo. It sounds like you're talking to my dad," He chuckled, "Sorry you didn't get to order and stuff."

"It's alright. I bet those guys that were chasing me had given up."

"Yeah."

The two of you shared a small laugh.

"It was nice meeting you, Tetsuro."

"The pleasure is mine, ___ (l/n)."

.

.

During the car ride, you dad talked about how he didn't expect you to talk to others since you're very shy, meeting Kuroo from the KPI was like a 'dream come true' and the delicious food they served. You weren't paying much attention as you slowly drift off to sleep, wondering if there is a way for you to go back to the future.

* * *

"The hell are you doing in here?!" 

The sound of Kuroo's voice boomed throughout the whole place making you yell and fall over from the chair you've been unknowingly sitting on. Eyes opened wide, you blinked rapidly when light hit your irises, blinding you temporarily. Your hands went to rub your eyes, a groan rumbling from your throat. When your eyes finally adjusted to your surroundings, you realize that you're in the waiting room of the Nekoma's headquarters.

Wait, you're back?

You gasp, looking around just to make sure this isn't a dream and thankfully, it isn't. 

"Where have you been for the past two hours?" Kuroo spoke up once again, voice filled with worry. The man went silent for a moment before speaking, "Y'know, something weird just happened awhile ago when you were gone. I remembered something..there was this party held by one of my dad's 'friend' and I met someone that looks like you there-well, she looks younger and the hairstyle's different but-" Kuroo ranted on about how he suddenly remembered all this while he was finding you.

"Kuroo.."

"And then my dad and your dad talked to each other-"

"Kuroo!"

"-said you were being chased by someone-"

"I told you it will alter the future, damn it!"

Kuroo paused, "What?"

You gave him a _'Listen-to-me-first'_ look, "I traveled six years to the past, Kuroo. The girl you met during the party was really me, my dad was invited by his boss to attend. And then I thought of something-"

"So..wait," Kuroo furrowed his brows, "..you time traveled to the past and woke up to find yourself in the body of a teenage you? Right? 'Cause you were so.. _different!_ Y'know, You should cut your bangs and make your hair a little longer like when you're a teenager it makes you look a lot cuter-"

_Smack_

"Are you saying I'm ugly now?!" You hissed, a small red hue slowly appearing on your cheeks,  "Also, let me finish my sentence first!"

"It was a joke I'm sorry-!"

"Anyway, back to what I was saying."

 _Geh, she switches mood fast._ Kuroo thought, rubbing his red cheek.

"I was thinking, If I can just travel to the time before the murder and teleport to the crime scene then we can catch the killer during the act, easy!" 

Kuroo shook his head, "We don't know who we're going to face, it's too risky. It might be an extremely power Special," he argued, crossing his arms, "But now that you're able to teleport six years back in time with just a few practices I think it's time we do _that_."

"Teleport back six years again?"

"Celebrate! I'll treat you at one of my bars in Karasuno! Man, who knew you'd be able to do it sooner than expected!"

"...."

* * *

The bar Kuroo owned is located in the quiet part of Karasuno yet there are lots of customers coming into the bar to have a drink. It's a classic, dive bar with soft old music playing in the background, giving a homey vibe. Taking a seat on one of the stools, you placed your elbows on the wooden counter and plopped your head on your open palm. It wasn't your first time visiting a bar. Well, you've only been to one during one but it was only a short minute. You accidentally teleported to a nightclub after work in the cafe finished since you were so lazy to walk home. Fortunately, you were able to forced yourself to teleport for the second time and successfully arrive exactly in your room.

Jut as the two of you took a seat, a man who you guess is the bartender walked over to where you sat. He had short, black hair and brown eyes. He wore a white button up shirt with a black vest over it and black pants. The classic bartender look. He smiled at you then to Kuroo.

"The usual, Kuroo?" The bartender asked, picking up a bottle of vodka hidden from under the counter. Out of the corner of your eyes you read the word 56% Alc. on the bottle and gulped. Was he trying to kill himself by drinking that..?

"Yeah, make it double,  she's here with me."

You panicked but say to the bartender calmly, "No, I don't drink, sorry. Just (soda type) is fine."

"Hnn..Boring," Kuroo teased, poking your cheek.

You gave him a small glare.

"Here's three shots of vodka for Kuroo and (soda type) for you," 

Kuroo grinned, looking down at the water-like alcohol before craning his head back up to the man, "Thanks Daichi."

"No problem." The bartender's name you now learned is Daichi nodded, walking off the tend other customers.

The man sitting beside you took a shot of the alcohol and released a hiss after he swallowed down the burning liquid. Kuroo faced you, his cheeks slowly turning pink,  "This vodka was given to me by someone working in Nekoma. He recommended this to me- said when he went back to Russia to visit his relatives, they were drinking this stuff. Pretty good."

"Even if you said it's good I'm still not trying it," You said, taking a sip of your (soda type).

"You haven't slept with anyone?"

You froze, glad you placed your drink back before he asked the question or you would of dropped the glass, "Oh, _no_. I don't see wants so fun screwing around with strangers you meet in a bar- It's just-"

"You're a virgin?"

"I'm sorry that I'm old fashioned!" You grumbled, heat rising to your cheeks, "I know that hymen breaking shit is all a myth but still it's really special to me."

How you are able to speak about such topic out in the open without feeling embarrassed is a mystery.

Kuroo took the second shot, releasing a deep sigh of satisfaction at the feeling of the vodka burning his throat. A hand was placed atop of your head gently and you look up to see Kuroo with a smile on his face, "It's fine. You're smart, kind..what more would someone ask for?"

You felt your face reddened even more, "Kuroo.."

He took another shot, slamming the glass down onto the wooden surface, turning to you once again.

"Even though you're a virgin."

"Screw you!"

"If that's what you want. I can make your first time memorable," He wiggled his brows and you backed away, hissing. Kuroo giggled girlishly and you can only sigh in defeat not knowing how to deal with this man-child.

"Are you drunk?"

He shook his head, still giggling but this time it sounded more like a hyena, "No I'm not."

"Miss," The bartender tap you on the shoulder catching your attention, "He's drunk."

"Wha- Daichi, I'm not drunk!" Kuroo gasped, looking at Daichi as if he offended him.

"Your face is red and you had three shots of vodka, Kuroo. 56 percent _alcohol_."

The young bartender simply gave him a small smile before going back to tend with other customers once again. Kuroo sniffled, laying his head down on the counter, his eyes on you. You continue to take small sips of your drink, ignoring the stares he is giving you. It was silent for a few seconds before Kuroo spoke up again.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look."

You choked on your (soft drink), looking at him with wide eyes. He really is drunk.

"Daichi give me another shot!" Kuroo shot up from his seat, yelling at the poor bartender to give him another glass which caught the attention of most people in the bar.

You swear you saw one of Daichi's eye twitched, "You had enough, Kuroo."

"I'll tell Suga about your little secret." 

"...fine."

"Yay!"

* * *

Curse Daichi for giving him another one.

You threw Kuroo onto the couch of your apartment, grumbling under your breath. After a noisy taxi ride back to your apartment, you apologized to the driver about the drunkard and at the same time save Kuroo's dignity when the driver asked you if that's _the_ Tetsuro Kuroo. ("Nah, just a lookalike." "I am the real-" "You're drunk, Shiro." "My name is not Sh-" "Hush.")

Kuroo whined, his head lolling left and right while you prepare a glass of cold water for him. You are glad Yahaba is out with his friends or else it would be chaos. 

"I can make you feel goooood tonight, ____!"

"That's it I'm calling Yaku. Kuroo where's your phone," you asked but it came out more like a demand.

"Dun wanna!" He whined childishly, sitting up.

Shoving your hand in the pocket of his pants, Kuroo laughed at the ticklish sensation, almost kicking you in the face. Successfully taking the phone away from him, Kuroo made an 'aww' noise, plopping back down on the couch. Unlocking his phone, you groaned.

_Use fingerprint or swipe screen to unlock._

"Kuroo tell me your password."

"Never!" Kuroo said, "I-it's not like the p-password is 'oyaoya'!"

You deadpanned at the man. Really? _Oyaoya_? Who the hell thought of setting that as a password? Well, Kuroo for one..

You typed in the password anyway and surprisingly, it unlocked. You didn't think it'll work but not that you were complaining. Going through his contacts, you found Yaku's name under the name _'Yakkun-paisen_ ***'**  and called him. It took a few seconds for him to answer the phone.

"The hell Kuroo?!" You were greeted by Yaku's angry shouting from the other line and you he'd the phone away from your ears, wincing, "Where are you? Do you know I-"

"Yaku? This is ___."

"____? Why do you have Kuroo's phone?"

"________," Kuroo drawled out your name, "Who're you taking to..?"

"Is he drunk?" Yaku hissed, "And here I am in the middle of a crime scene in his stead while he's out drinking his ass off."

"I-I lo-loff-loaf! _Loaf_ bread!!," Kuroo giggled, "I whanna loaf shu ____! Let meh loaf yooo-" Kuroo burst into a small fit of laughter, lifting his hand in the air to make a grabbing motion, "Never gon'a give you up,  never gonna let chuu dowwwnn- c'mon ____s-sing whish me!"

Kuroo's (terrible) singing can be heard from the other line and Yaku let out an embarrassed groan, "I'm sorry you have to take care of him until he's sober. I'm in a middle of something right now. I really owe you one."

"Is he always like this when he's drunk?" You asked and you heard Yaku sighed, sirens and people talking can be heard in the background telling you he's somewhere an accident has occured.

"Unfortunately, yes."

It's going to be a long night.

And you'll apologize to your neighbor tomorrow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 ***paisen** **(パイセン)** ; senior (at work or school), superior, elder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had too much fun writing drunk kuroo  
> //ahh, i ruined this chapter with my shitty writing, i pologize lol


	10. We're just hanging out, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously :
> 
> Kuroo's (terrible) singing can be heard from the other line and Yaku let out an embarrassed groan, "I'm sorry you have to take care of him until he's sober. I'm in a middle of something right now. I really owe you one."
> 
> "Is he always like this when he's drunk?" You asked and you heard Yaku sighed, sirens and people talking can be heard in the background telling you he's somewhere an accident has occured.
> 
> "Unfortunately, yes."
> 
> It's going to be a long night.
> 
> And you'll apologize to your neighbor tomorrow.

It was Monday. 

Went to class at ten, ate lunch at twelve,attended another lecture at two then went to work at Black Cat cafe at four. In an hour, you'll finally be able to get back to your apartment and rest.

This is your Monday routine.

Until a certain brunette came to the cafe and dragged you out while you're still on your shift.

"Oikawa, where are you taking me?" You asked, the Black Cat cafe apron still tied around your waist as you were dragged away by the handsome setter / business owner. You were confused why he came to the cafe alone when most of the time his friends would always be around but then you thought maybe he wanted to spend an alone time. That is until he grabbed you by the arm, telling your manager he'll 'borrow' you for a moment before proceeding to drag you out of the cafe.

"Oikawa," your patience is running low at his unusual silence, trying to keep up with his long strides.

The said man crossed the road to the park that was across from the block. It's a relatively small park with a pond and a a children's playground. It was during the afternoon so there weren't many people coming to the park. Oikawa stopped in front of a bench, letting go of your hand and plopped down on the seat. 

"Geez, couldn't you wait until my shift ends?" You mumbled, crossing your arms to you chest, "..you're awfully quiet."

"___."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been to a party when you were younger?"

You blinked, "Depends on what kind. The one filled with drunkass people from college, my birthday 'party' at the cafe last year or the one with the rich and famous people. Oh, and also that one party where you got drunk as hell so Iwaizumi and I have to take turns holding the bucket-"

"The one with the rich and famous people," Oikawa cut you off before you can go into more detail of one of the most embarrassing moments in his life (getting drunk and vomiting in front of you and his best friend).

Raising a brow, you look at him suspiciously, wondering why he would ask you about what party you've been to, "Why are you asking me this anyway?"

"Eh- I'm just curious that's all!" 

You took a seat beside him, looking at the man from the corner of your eyes.

"Well, If you're _curious_ ," You trailed off, "That party was held at a high end hotel in Shiratorizawa."

Oikawa visibly tensed up.

"My dad was invited by his boss to attend and he wanted to bring me with him. That's it."

"By any chance have you heard of anything strange during the party?"

"Something strange-"

_"You should've worked together with us, the Shiratorizawa's mafia."_

_"Even if you pay us millions my family will never join you."_

It was your turn to tense up, "Not really, I just stayed around the corners or stick beside me dad."

"Oh, so it wasn't you," You heard Oikawa mumbled under his breath before he stood up from his seat, stretching his arms out, the feeling of relief wash over him as he grinned down at your confused expression,

 

_"Thank god."_

* * *

 

_Ding_

 

 **Oikawa** 22 : 08

______!!!_

________

________

_...._

________

_are you sleeping yet? (￣▽￣)_

**______** 22 : 09

_was about to (°ㅂ°╬)_

_trashykawa_

**Oikawa** 22 : 09

_oops (´  3 ` )_

_anyway_

_are you free this wednesday?_

**_____** 22 : 09

_i have work at the cafe  that day but im free on thursday afternoon i have work in the morning that day_

_you could have ask me earlier at the park y'know..?_

_im sleep_

_*sleepy_

**Oikawa** 22 : 10

_Thursday is also good!_

_I wanted to watch a movie at the cinema near Fukurodani and decided to invite you to come, after that we can go eat at this restaurant Kunimi recommended_

**_____** 22 : 11

_sure ^^_

_but you're paying_

**Oikawa** 22 : 11

_EEEEHHHH_

**_____** 22 :11 

_c'mmooonnnn don't be stingy~ you own a company so paying for a single meal won't hurt your wallet_

_Mr.Oikawa the self proclaimed CEO~ lololol_

**Oikawa** 22 : 12

_I'm really a business owner! ; - ; why doesn't anyone believe me?!_

**______** 22 : 12

_bcuz you always brag about it yet i dont know anything about ur company..._

_jk of course i believe you.  where the hell did you get all that money to buy  that hella expensive car then? - ___ -_

_unless ur doing something illegal to make money lol_

**______** 22 : 23

_Oikawa?_

_Did you fall asleep??_

**Oikawa** 22 : 24

_Sorry, didn't mean to_

_see u at the cinema at 2 then_

 

You stared at the last message he sent you for the past five minutes, the light from your phone almost blinding you temporarily as it illuminated in the darkness of your bedroom. Usually he's sent a goodbye telling you that the conversation had ended but this time there wasn't. Maybe he's tired from all the work and fell asleep before he could text goodbye? You reassured yourself.

A tired sigh escapes your lips as you placed your phone on the night stand beside the bed and pulled the covers closer to you, sleep slowly taking over.

* * *

"Is this all?" Placing the stack of paperwork on top of the desk, you took a small step back to look at the man in front of you woth a small pout on your face. Kuroo raised a brow at your expression, his flickering from you to the laptop screen. 

From Monday through Wednesday, you'd be workibg at Black Cat cafe while on Thursday and Friday, you are at the Nekoma headquaters helping Kuroo out as his 'secretary'. You wondered if he had forgotten about the deal the two of you made or he's just too busy with work to even begin finding the murderer.

"Probably."

Your eye twitched.

"I thought we were gonna do some police work," Arms crossed, you let out a sigh of disappointment.

Kuroo continue to type away on his laptop, you can hear his foot tapping against the wooden floor, "This _is_ police work."

"I feel like I'm the only Special in this building and everyone's avoiding me like a plague."

"There's also this one member who recently joined the team. He's a Special who have Lion Physiology ability though I never see him use it since he got here. Oh, and he's half Russian," Kuroo spoke as he typed, "Kenma is also a Special."

"Wait- what?"

"Kenma have clairvoyance. But don't bother asking Kenma to show you his abilities, he doesn't like using them."

"Isn't clairvoyance one of the most powerful abilities..?" You were surprised and amazed at the same time. You've always wanted to meet someone with clairvoyance. The ability to gain information just by looking at someone or something. No wonder he found Tendou in a matter of days just by looking through security footage.

"But nothing can beat dual ability. It's extremely rare to find one, a pretty one too." Hazel eyes met yours and your face slightly heated up. Kuroo's lips curled upward, a teasing smirk on his face when he realize that made you red.

_"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look."_

Oh shit, you shouldn't be thinking about that right now.

His voice tear you out from the thought, "What'cha thinking?"

"Uh, Nothing," you stuttered, "By the way, have you seen Bokuto?"

Kuroo hummed, "Bokuto's either whining in his office alone or on a cafeteria date with Akaashi."

"Wait, they're dating?"

"Been together since highschool."

"Damn," You thought Bokuto and Akaashi are best friends who are a bit touchy with each other but now that you know the two of them are dating, it gave you a whole new image. The two of them made quite a pair. A balanced and perfect one. Then a thought hit you, "Kuroo, are you also..?"

Kuroo's eyes widened, "I don't swing that way."

You snort.

Looking up at the clock hanging on the wall of Kuroo's office, a small gasp escapes your lips when you saw that it's quarter to one. You haven't change out from your 'work clothes' yet, which consist of a plain t-shirt, a grey oversized hoodie and a pair of jeans. Kuroo doesn't really care about clothing much as long as it's not revealing ("This isn't a stripclub so you better wear something work appropriate," He said, "A hoodie's fine too!")

"I got to go, my jobs here is done, right?"

"Why are you in a hurry to leave today?"

You debated with yourself whether to tell him the truth or not. It was quiet for a moment until you answered, "I'm going to the cinema."

"Alone?"

"With a guy."

"What's the guy's name?"

You puffed your cheeks, beginning to feel annoyed at his 'intterogation mode' which is used when needed to bring information out of the suspect, "His name's Tooru Oikawa, why?"

The clacking sound of the keyboard stopped.

"Don't," Kuroo said, his tone serious, "Don't go with him. He's dangerous."

"Huh?" You glared at Kuroo, "Oikawa isn't dangerous! I think you got the wrong person."

"You don't know who he is. You're treading on dangerous waters, ____."

"He's my friend. If he really is dangerous I wouldn't be standing here," You snapped, whirling around and stomped out to the exit, obiviously angry with how he spoke about Oikawa like some sort of criminal. Is his job making him paranoid?

Kuroo stared at your retreating from as you slammed the door to his office shut loud - and angrily.

Stepping out of the Nekoma Headquaters with hands shoved in the pockets of your hoodie, you quickly made your way back to the apartment to take a quick shower and change into new clothes. Yahaba isn't there in the apartment as usual, probably working part time at that restaurant near the train station or hanging out with his friends.

Slipping into a light cream button up shirt, a pair of brown shorts that reaches your lower thigh and a dark green cotton jacket to wear over the shirt, you look at yourself in the mirror of your bathroom. Brushing the fringe away from your eyes, you sighed, crossing your arms.

 _'It's not like this is a date so why should I care how I dress?_ '

A certain brunette popped into your head and you banged your head against the mirror.

* * *

Walking into the cinema, you calculated how much money you have left from riding the train to Fukurodani. The district is not as popular as the others but it's known for being an 'owl's habitat' because you can see owls almost _everywhere_. Be it the roof of your house, in a shopping mall, the sidewalk or on top of a fence, watching you with those big, wide, eerie eyes.

Like right now.

Blankly looking back at the great horned owl, it blinked then hooted, hopping from the fence to the sidewalk. A car honked nearby and it flew away in fright, its wings almost slapping you in the face as it let out a screech.

Stupid owl.

At least it was an owl you felt staring at you. You sure thought someone was stalking you.

"___!"

A voice called in a silvery tone. Looking up, you saw Oikawa waving at you up ahead, dressed in a beige sweater, jeans and a pair of rubber shoes. The brunette is - as much as you don't want to admit - handsome as ever. That chocolate brown hair of his is swept to the side, the same colored eyes hiding behind that eye glasses he wore occasionally.

"Hey," you greeted, "So what are we going watch?"

" _To love Someone*_ , a romance movie!"

"I expected something scifi related like _Moon Wars*_ or _Prey*_  when it comes to you," you shook your head, "Nevermind that let's go."

And the two of you walked in. Oikawa had already bought two tickets so you won't have to fall in line. Handing the tickets to the counter, you glanced at the poster of the movie plastered on the door before entering.

The movie was entertaining to watch even though the plot is obvious. It's about a woman called Leia who can never experience emotion ever again after an accident. She then met a man at some sort of party named Rey who fell in love with Leia at first sight. The two ended up together but Leia one day suddenly collapse due to the damage on her brain from that accident that caused her to lose her emotions. In the end, she, well, died during brain surgery. Pretty cliche but not that you're complaining. You got to see Oikawa cry which was worth it.

Oikawa threw the tissue into the trashbin when the two of you exited the cinema, sniffling and grumbling under his breath ("How unmanly..").

"C'mon, let's go to that restaurant," You tugged him by the hem of his sweater while Oikawa whined about you not crying during the emotional part of the movie and how you're so insensitive of Leia's death. You simply glared at him and he immediately quieted down, pouting. 

"The restaurant's inside a shopping mall," Oikawa took you by the wrist, his warm, calloused hands over your wrist made you shiver at the contact. A pinkish hue began to appear on your cheeks, eyes bouncing between the hand holding yours and Oikawa's smiling face. 

_'This..isn't a date, right?'_

_'It isn't, is it?'_

_'Then why the fuck is he holding my hand?!'_

You fought with yourself mentally, the urge to roll into a ball in the middle of the sidewalk is slowly increasing each moment. Oikawa made a sharp turn and in front of you and you see a mall up ahead with an owl mascot handing out pamphlets at the entrance. As expected of the owl district. They take pride on their district animal.

The brunette holding your hand led you inside the mall, the cold air blasting into your face as you entered, cooling you from the hot temperature outside.

 "The restaurant is at the fifth floor. I heard they have an amazing view of the district," He said, his hands still wrapped around yours. You couldn't help but think that he's seeing you as a little kid (You're only two years apart).

"Please let my hand go, I'm not a kid," you said bluntly and Oikawa rolled his eyes.

"___, ___, ___, I know you get easily distracted and you are going to-"

"Look, there's a sale at that store! Oikawa, let's go!"

Oikawa sighed but shook his head and grinned at your enthusiasm.

After successfully driving your attention away from the sale going on, both of you took the escalator up to the fifth floor. The restaurant is a simple, steak restaurant. The smell of delicious meat hit your nostrils and you mentally drool.

You have to thank Kunimi for recommending Oikawa this restaurant.

Then you remembered that Oikawa's going to pay for everything.

"Well, you look happy," Oikawa pointed out.

"You're paying, remember?" You raised a brow, a smile on your face.

Oikaawa's shoulders slumped, entering the restaurant with you following behind him with a happy look on your face.

A waitress led you to your table by the window that showed a view of the Fukurodani district, the sun setting created an orange, sepia-like hue to the scenery outside. Taking a seat, you flip open the menu that was already set on the table then turn to the waitress. She is obviously flirting with Oikawa but the young man only smiled, looking through the menu. 

"I'll have a T bone steak, medium rare."

"Alright, sir," The waitress batted her eyelashes and you mentally rolled your eyes. All of a sudden the waitress turned to you with a 180 degree change of personality. She gave you a blank look, "How about you? _Miss_?"

"A (drink) and a ribeye steak," You spat. If she's going to act like an envious bitch just because she sees another woman being accompanied by a good looking man then you don't see the point of being nice. The waitress looks around your age but she's acting like a teenage girl with raging hormones.

The waitress side eyed you before walking off into the kitchen.

When the waitress is out of sight, Oikawa pulled out his phone to check on something while you stared  out of the window, placing an elbow on the table and plopped your head on your palm. You can see the train leaving the station from up here and the people walking on the streets look like ants to you, going about their daily lives. 

You wonder what's Kuroo doing right now..

You paused.

Why would you think about that guy right now?

A sigh escapes your lips, turning to see Oikawa looking at you.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing."

Oikawa wanted to say something but decided to change the subject, "If you have to choose, would you go out with me or Rey?"

It didn't take that much time for you to answer. In fact, you answer his question in a heartbeat, "I rather shoot a pellet gun up my ass."

"Meanie!"

From behind Oikawa, you saw a waiter approached you, balancing a tray with drinks. It looked really heavy to carry with just one hand.

You swear it's about to fall over any minute now.

The young man made his way to your table, looking at the table number then the glass of (drink). He took said drink.

"Here's your dri- Oof!" Just as the waiter was about to set the glass filled with (drink) on your table, a child suddenly came running, bumping on the waiter's leg, causing him to lose balance of the tray he's balancing with one hand. The glass of drink clattered and tip over, the contents about to spill all over you.

"Watch out-!"

 

_____________

You blinked.

_____________

 

"Here's your drink, Miss," The waiter took the glass and placed it on the table. He gave the two of you a smile before walking off, still balancing that glass filled tray with his hand. The same child ran past your table, giggling to himself while his mother scolded him from a distance to not run in the restaurant.

_'What..?'_

You turn your attention back to Oikawa to see him looking at his phone, the light from the technology reflecting from his glasses.

"Oikawa.."

"Hm?"

"Did something..weird happened?"

Oikawa looked up from his phone, "Yeah, and you know what's weird? _Shiratorizawa."_

You deadpanned. Oh no, not this again.

The brunette let out an exasperate sigh, "I just don't get it? Why does it always have to be Shiratorizawa who's leading in almost everything! Best place to live, to work, best education, best vacation spot in Kyuuhai while Aoba Johsai is always second in that! The only thing category we're leading is fashion and entertainment!"

Oikawa had always have a dislike towards Shiratorizawa because during middleschool, he always lost to them in a volleyball match up until college. He never beat them.

Well, that's what you thought anyway.

After having an early dinner, you two made your way to the train station. It was a quiet walk to the station and the sun had already set down the horizon. Oikawa insisted he walk you to your apartment because 'there are a lot of Specials who are up to no good at this time', he said. You can't help but feel annoyed at how he spoke about Specials like they are criminals. It wasn't their choice to be born with special powers. Like you.

You sometimes hope one day your powers would disappear and you can live a normal life with no need to hide your abilities from the people around you. The only people who knew of your powers are the Nekoma group. Hell, you've known Oikawa longer than them yet he doesn't know you have the power to teleport to places and travel through time. 

You wonder how he'll react when he finally knows about it.

Is he going to avoid you? Or is he going to just laugh it off saying that you're probably joking? 

A vibration in the pocket of your jacket made you flinch at the unexpected movement. Shoving your hand to grab your vibrating phone, you looked at the screen to see Yahaba calling you.

"You should answer him. You know how he gets when he's worried."

"Yeah, he is going to file a missing person report to the police, or something," a small huff of laughter escapes your lips, pressing the answer phone and bring the device to your ear.

_"___, I heard you're on a date with Oikawa-san."_

You almost chocked, turning your head away from Oikawa who blinked confusingly at you.

"It's not a date," you whispered with a hiss into the phone, "Why are you calling me anyway?"

 _"Just making sure you didn't get yourself into something bad."_ You swear you can _hear_ him grinning from ear to ear.

"I should be the one saying that."

"Says the one who got into a fight with a Special when you don't have any special abilities. Good thing Kuroo found you before things get out of hand."

That Kuroo..altering the story. Your began to fume. But he didn't reveal to anyone your powers so you're thankful for that. Eyes landed on Oikawa who is walking beside you, he felt you stares and turned making you turn away from him,  "No comment on that. Seriously, you called just to check up on me? Is that the only reason you called me?"

_"Uh, yes?"_

"Who are you, my mom? No need to worry, I'm on the way back to the apartment now."

 _"'Kay, bye_."

And Yahaba hung up.

Putting your phone back into the pocket of your jacket, you and Oikawa continue your way to the train station. You two walked passed some group of high school boys coming out of the karaoke, an old lady carrying a cat in a stroller and some other people you didn't paid attention to. Few cars and buses passed along with some motorcycles.

You can see the train station a few meters away from you.

You couldn't help but feel like something- no, _someone_ is looking at you. It has been bugging you since you stepped out of the train station of Fukurodani this afternoon. Maybe it's those owls again.

"____, we should take the taxi to Nekoma instead," Oikawa suggested out of the blue.

"Why? We're almost at the station- _Oikawa_?!" You yelp when he grabbed your arm and ran to the opposite direction of the station, "Why are we running?! What's going on!?"

Oikawa remained silent, looking behind him from time to time. He lead you into a small and dark, maze-like alleyway, taking sharp lefts and rights.

Then you heard it.

The sound of someone else's footsteps that obviously does not belong to you nor Oikawa. 

Panic began to fill your head, sirens ringing in your ear realizing that the feeling of being followed wasn't just your imagination. And when it couldn't get worse, it did. In front of you is a dead end. Oikawa clicked his tongue, whirling around only to meet with a silhouette standing in front of the two of you.

Oikawa sneered, "It's you."

"Why yes, it is me," The person stepped into the light.

That familiar stature and build, that deep voice. And who wouldn't recognize that hair?

"Kuroo?" Your jaw almost dropped.

Kuroo greeted you with a wink and a casual wave as if he wasn't stalking you the whole time, "Yo, I guess I got caught."

"Haven't my father told you not to stick your nose into our business again? Did you forgot about our warning? I guess the Kuroo family are all really stubborn."

"I can't trust someone like you with ___. You're a dangerous person, Oikawa."

Oikawa's visibly shaking, "Hah? I think you got the wrong person."

Kuroo felt his lips twitched at the futile acting, "You're the godfather of a mafia gang where they kidnap normal people and experiment on them. I've been trying to track you down but you're always on incognito it's almost impossible to find you. I can't let this chance slip."

"I-I know nothing about that! Why are you following us?"

"Mafia? Experiment?" You parroted, feeling lost at the things they are talking about.

"There is no point in hiding. Backup is on the way. There's no escape."

Oikawa clenched his fist, teeth grinding against each other. A glint in the brunette's eyes made Kuroo flinched, taking a step back. Kuroo's gaze fell on your still confused form then to Oikawa who stood beside you. Fear stepping into his mind.

"____, get away! He's-

"Time Control," Oikawa's brown eyes glowed a turquoise hue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in a long time. There's just so much homework to do and I'm drowning in this sea of madness (school)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> *gasp* Oikawa's also a Special who would of known *sarcasm*
> 
> ________________________________
> 
> *To love Someone is not a real movie , I just made the plot up in my head lol
> 
> *Moon Wars > Star Wars , *Prey > Predator


	11. Oikawa Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously :
> 
> "There is no point in hiding. Backup is on the way. There's no escape."
> 
> Oikawa clenched his fist, teeth grinding against each other. A glint in the brunette's eyes made Kuroo flinched, taking a step back. Kuroo's gaze fell on your still confused form then to Oikawa who stood beside you. Fear stepping into his mind.
> 
> "____, get away! He's-
> 
> "Time Control," Oikawa's brown eyes glowed a turquoise hue.

**10 years old**

Oikawa was a Normal.

He wasn't born a Special.

In fact, his whole family are Normals.

The chance of becoming one is zero.

"Father, who are those people?" A ten years old Oikawa tugged on his father's black suit, his brown eyes curiously eyeing the small group of people in what looks like the clothes he saw his mother wore when visiting her in the hospital. They were being led into the basement of the mansion, the only place Oikawa was forbidden to go into. _Not even a single step inside until you have permission from me_ , his dad said in a warning tone.

It was normal for him to see new groups of strangers coming to his house every month only to never see them again.

This all began when he was eight but he couldn't remember clearly the exact day it started. It was so sudden to him. One day a group of people came to the mansion accompanied by who he guessed are doctors because of the white coat.

"They're no one important," His father always answer.

Then there was this man - _'Uncle'_ was what he was told to call the man. He'd come every month to discuss something about an 'experiment' with his dad.

"Ah, Dr. Kuroo, welcome, welcome. Any progress on the experiment?"

"Please, I'm just a chemist. Kuroo is fine," _'Uncle'_ chuckled, "And to answer your question : Yes, it has been going well. Patient number 4 is showing lots of progress on the drug. He possess enormous amount of strength after we let him take the drug."

"How enormous exactly is his... _strength_?"

"The boy's able to crush a metal pipe with his bare hand. We're planning on using the chemicals in the pill but this time into his genes to see if we can create Special abilities."

It was one of those times when Oikawa went to eavesdrop on what his father was talking about. And he always got away with it. But this time was different. Oikawa stumbled into the room, feeling his knees quivered from the tiresome volleyball practice after class, face planted on the wooden floor. It was silent until he heard a shift of fabric then footsteps walking towards him.

The door swung open and Oikawa let out a small gasp, pushing himself to his knees and crawling backwards away from his so called 'Uncle' until his back hit the wall of the corridor.

"Tooru, what are you doing there? Come in! We can discuss this with you too!" 'Uncle' grinned, extending his large hand out.

Oikawa blinked. He expected to get yelled at not invited to the conversation.

"Um.."

"Tooru."

 His father's voice coming from the room made him froze.

"Y-yes?" Oikawa said, voice wavering.

"Come in. We have something to discuss with you."

The brunette heaved himself up, reluctantly taking Dr. Kuroo's hand as he was led to the room. There sat his father adms intimidating as ever on the armchair, his hazel eyes that Oikawa had inherited from look at him in a calculating gaze.

"Tooru, I think it's time for you to know what we were doing all this time."

_Silence._

_An awkward cough._

"Eh? Mr. Oikawa isn't it a bit too early..? I thought we're going to tell him about the kid-"

"The sooner he knows the better." 

That day Oikawa saw a whole side of this 'uncle' of his. Blood. Syringe. Humans. Failed experiments. Death. Weird medical tools he have never seen. And the sounds of screams echoing in the large room.

He wasn't scared.

 

 

 

In fact, he was traumatized.

 

* * *

**12 years old**

Oikawa crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. His eyes stared at the figure sitting up on the bed.

"Hey, you're patient number 4, right?" The twelve years old pushed himself off the wall and made his way to the test subject, a hand on his hips, his hazel eyes look at the mop of spiky, raven hair then to the bandage wrapped around the boy's arm and hands. The boy remained silent, his eyes blankly looking at the latte colored walls. Oikawa raised his brows at his silence, his foot tapping impatiently against the floor.

"Shittykawa."

Oikawa's eyes widened at the offending nickname, "Excuse me?"

The boy turned his head to glare.

"I said ;  _Shittykawa_."

Oikawa has a feeling that he won't get along with this guy.

Oikawa grumbled, "You should be happy you're finally a Special and not a failed experiment. At least be thankful we gave you abilities most Normals want."

"Don't act cocky just because you're a Special since birth."

"I'm not a Special, patient number four."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Well, you won't tell me your name."

The room went silent for a few seconds before the boy on the bed spoke up with clenched teeth.

"..it's Hajime Iwaizumi."

"Well then _Iwa-chan,_ " Iwaizumi visibly tensed up at the horrid nickname, "I used to be a Normal."

"Hah," Iwaizumi doesn't believe that.

"Genetically modified like you..but a lot less painful," Oikawa quickly added. He suddenly remember that big needle that stabbed through his skin and cringed. The image of the purple colored substance going into his veins.

"What's your abilities then?"

Oikawa shrugged, looking at the small plaster on his wrist, "Who knows...it hasn't taken effect yet."

* * *

**16 years old**

There she is.

Standing there on the other side, waiting for the walking man to turn green in that Dateko uniform of hers.

The sound of the a group of girls giggling made Oikawa furrow his brows, feeling their stares on him. But he couldn't care less.

Oikawa stared at the petite figure hugging the plastic bag containing the book she bought from the store to her chest. He tugged on his Aoba Jousai uniform, looking at himself from the reflection of a shop's window, making sure he looked presentable. Of course, he always look good- he said to himself. The people around him began to walk forward and he perked up, watching as she made her way towards him.

Somehow, today, she looks exhausted. Her steps are slow and she looks as if she was about to faint. She made it to the other side of the sidewalk, just before the walking man turned red but then the plastic bag she was hugging dropped on the concrete floor and she stumbled backwards into the now busy road.

Oikawa's eyes widened, his hand went to reach out for her.

"Hey-!"

Her eyes shot up and their eyes met. One pair was in a daze and the other is filled with shock.

Not even a second later, crimson liquid splattered onto Oikawa as the person he tried to save was hit by an incoming car at high speed. The streets were filled with shouts and cries of the bystanders. 

It was too late.

Oikawa dropped onto his knees, stunned. 

_"Someone call the ambulance!"_

_"Oh my god, don't look..!"_

_"Shit, what the fuck happened!?"_

If only he could...

If only he could stop time.

Reverse it.

Reverse.

 _Reverse_.

Oikawa shut his eyes closed, brows almost knitted together as he slammed his fist onto the ground.

The sound of a familiar group of girls giggling made Oikawa's eyes widened, pushing himself up and look around. His gaze went forward to see her standing there hugging the plastic bag on the other side. _What the fuck?_ He thought, pushing himself up from his knees, his hand went to cover his mouth.

What was that? _Witchcraft?_

_...Special abilities?_

Oikawa's hand that dropped to his side and look around, trying to find the person with the time controlling abilities. The person that saved the girl who he had been stalk- wanting to get to know. The walking man turned green and there it is, that slouchy walk of hers. She made it across the other side and this time, Oikawa is going to save her for sure.

The (h/c) haired girl felt her eyes blurred, tiredness taking over her body from using that teleportation ability of hers earlier. She could feel her body slowly drop backward into the road but a hand grabbed her by the arm and yanked her away from the busy street. Her face slammed against a hard, clothed chest and she let out an 'urk', the plastic bag fell on to the ground.

"Woah there," Oikawa said, letting go of her.

The girl looked up to take a good look at her savior and visibly tensed up.

"Ah-I, uh.." The girl stuttered, face turning redder as every second passed by.

"Hmm? Not even a single 'thank you'?" Oikawa tilted his head slightly to the side, blinking.

The (brunette/blonde/etc.) quickly pick the fallen plastic bag, having trouble holding it in he hands as she fumbled around it, eyes shifting around like a deer on alert for predators.

“Th-thank you and uh, …I-I’M SORRY!! PLEASE EXCUSE ME!!"

He never saw her again.

* * *

**20 Years old**

It was one evening when Iwaizumi knocked on his office, telling Oikawa he wanted to tell him something.

“I found a special with the same ability as yours.”

“Oh? What’s her name?” Oikawa raised a brow, taking a sip from his cup of hot milk. The paperworks in front of him hasn’t decreased one bit.

“If I remembered..her name’s ___ something… .Oh, ___ (L/n). She’s Yahaba’s roommate.”

Oikawa almost dropped his cup of hot milk as he choked once he heard the name. Iwaizumi leaned back slightly as he watch the scene unfold before him, not knowing whether to help the poor choking male, or laugh at his misery. But before Iwaizumi could react, Oikawa held his hand up, setting the cup down and use that hand to slap his chest, still coughing.

“What the hell..” Iwaizumi mumbled.

Oikawa’s cough subsided and he leaned back against his chair, heaving. 

“Iwa-chan.”

“What.”

“Does she have a shy personality or maybe stutter a lot? (Hair color) hair? Her height is around this?” The pretty brunette held his hand up, estimating the girl’s height from when he last seen her.

“She does have (hair color) hair but she’s rather…normal? Not shy at all and speaks her mind often. Well, that’s what Yahaba said anyway. I only saw her once when she’s with Yahaba at the library.”

Oikawa’s shoulders slumped, “Maybe it’s a different person..she can't possibly have those abilities..."

“Yahaba said he wanted to introduce her to us. Do you think we should? Since we’re…”, Iwaizumi trailed off but Oikawa knew what he was talking about.

“Well, Yahaba got to know someone who’s not from the family and hasn’t gotten in trouble so why not us? We should try interacting with people that isn’t involved with this job too Iwa-chan~ If you keep thinking like that, you’ll become a NEET- **_ACK!_** ”

"SHUT IT, TRASHYKAWA!"

* * *

"Ah, they're here. Oikawa, Iwaizumi, over here!" 

Just as Oikawa and Iwaizumi entered the cafe, they were greeted by a happy Yahaba waving at them. The brunette could see a girl sitting across from Yahaba, her backing facing him so he was unable to see her face. The girl- _no_ , young woman,  craned her neck slightly and Oikawa could see the side view of her face and his eyes widened. 

"Oh, you're Yahaba so called 'senpai'." The (hair color) haired girl asked, a small smile on her face, her eyes followed them as they made their way to the table, "Nice to meet you, I'm ___ (L/n)."

"Hajime Iwaizumi, It's a pleasure," Iwaizumi introduced himself, obviously feeling uncomfortable meeting someone not from the 'family' or involved with the 'project'. The chances of ___ finding out about it is high now that she is acquaintance with him and the soon to be boss.

"Ah, aren't you studying in the same college as I am? If I remember you're studying law?"

Iwaizumi nodded, "But now I'm thinking of becoming a police more than a lawyer."

"Ohh.." Her eyes met Oikawa and he gave her a smile that would make every girl fall to her knees and cry at how beautiful it is. It didn't seem to affect her though, "And you must be Tooru Oikawa."

"Yes I am, Nice to meet a pretty lady like you, ___-chan~" Oikawa winked and she just simply smile once again.

"Hmm..but,  I've seen you somewhere..." ___ trailed  off then snapped her fingers, "Probably in a magazine or something since you're really good looking..Oikawa, are you like a model or something?"

Normally he would be nodding his head with a smug look on his face but this time, his cheeks flushed pink, inching closer to Iwaizumi. His smile may not have an affect on her but hers surely did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been ded for so long lmao, I'm really sorry for not updating...I updated it in quotev and almost forgot that i had an ao3 acc. thats why i havent updated this story here XD
> 
> this chapter is basically to show a 'glimpse' of Oikawa's life and how he met reader (  . 3 .)
> 
> hint on future chapters ; possibly a mini love triangle with oikawa and kuroo ( the main will still be kuroo tho..)  XD
> 
> Sorry if there are mistakes in the chapter i havent got the chance to check it yet.


	12. Back again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously : Oikawa's side of the story
> 
> "Yes I am, Nice to meet a pretty lady like you, ___-chan~" Oikawa winked and she just simply smile once again.
> 
> "Hmm..but, I've seen you somewhere..." ___ trailed off then snapped her fingers, "Probably in a magazine or something since you're really good looking..Oikawa, are you like a model or something?"
> 
> Normally he would be nodding his head with a smug look on his face but this time, his cheeks flushed pink, inching closer to Iwaizumi. His smile may not have an affect on her but hers surely did.

"(L/n)..! (l/n)!!"

A hand slammed against the table woke you up, your eyes twitched and your body jumped at the loud, almost defeating  sound. Eyes fluttered open, you crane your neck, face still pressed on the table as you stared up at to see the angry face of your old science teacher. 

"Teacher..went to your funeral..two years ago..." You mumbled groggily, your hand went to rub your eyes as you sat up. Taking a better look at your surroundings, you blinked, realizing that you're in your classroom during your first year of high school. Is this a dream? When did you fall asleep? If you remembered, Oikawa was-

"(L/n), sleeping in class is an unacceptable behavior," The teacher said and your attention went to the man in his fifties standing over your desk with an annoyed expression on his face , "And what do you mean by 'funeral'? Do you wish for me to die that much?"

Now you're really awake.

"Oh, no! Not at all!" You quickly said, your drowsiness disappeared in a spilt second, "I apologize.."

Could it be you traveled back in time?

What year is it?

Why is Oikawa a Special? Why did he have the same ability as yours?

All these questions running in your head is slowly giving you a headache.

"I'll give you a warning but next time I'll have to send you to the principal's office." The snobby old man said, glaring down at you, "Keep that habit up and you won't graduate high school." 

 _'Hah! Joke' s on you I actually graduated high school and almost finish with university! '_ you wanted to say but kept your mouth shut and nodded. Aone who was sitting to your left stared at you for a moment before going back to the board in front of him. 

 

* * *

 

"..Ah damn..! Finally it' s lunch!"

Your shout turned heads from around the classroom. Stretching your arms, you released a yawn and turned to Aone. 

"Aone, let's go get some food."

The awkward giant blinked then nodded, standing up from his seat. He was about to open his mouth to speak but was cut off by none other than Kenji who jogged towards you from his desk.

"Oi, you forgot about me, ___!" Kenji said, wrapping his around around your shoulder like he usually did,  "You act so weird today. First, sleeping in class now being all loud?"

Your eyes widened at the realization You went out of character! And your own character what not! A small, nervous laugh escaped your lips, failing to calm the awkward feeling rising in your chest. Both Kenji and Aone didn't notice it but your hands were fidgeting with each other, shoulders tensed.

"I guess I'm having a good day..?" You look up at the brunette who simply gave you an arrogant smirk, his free hand went to pat your head. You blinked.

"Aw, the shy ___ is being all loud."

"Mmh," You nodded, going back to your shy self. You've always wonder why you were so quiet and filled with anxiety during your high school years. There's nothing to worry about at all. You regret not interacting with other people in your school. It was stupid. Fearing that if you talk it people, they'd judge you. Dumb. Idiotic.

The three of you made your way to the cafeteria, Kenji telling you to choose a seat while he and Aone get the food. A sense of nostalgia hits you as you hung out with the duo, a small sad smile made its way to your lips. The sandwich in your hand has gone cold and not a single bite has been taken. It has been a while since the three of you had hung out. With university and all that adult stuff, the three of you rarely got to meet unless it's on holidays or on weekends. Now when you are hanging out with them, you can't help but  chuckle a bit.

"What's wrong, ___? Did something funny happen?" Kenji looked at you with a curious look in his eyes. He rarely seen you let out a laugh.

Quickly, you shook your head, that smile still on your face.

School passed by quickly like a snap of a finger. Walking home with your two friends, you waved them goodbye when you reached a crossroad where you and the two's house separates. When it was sure the two are gone, you immediately went back out of the neighborhood and to the main street once more, dialing your mom and telling her that you'll be coming home late today. You made your way to the train station and took the train to Nekoma which is 50 minutes by train, 2 hours by car. Thank heavens you saved your money instead of spending it away. 3200 yen isn't cheap.

The KPI still exist in this time. That means you can go there and investigate, maybe even find Kuroo. The thought excites you and you didn't nap at all during your long train ride.

Stepping out of Nekoma's train station, you look up to see yourself surrounded by tall skyscrapers and busy streets. Looking at the map from your phone, you followed the directions the map told you to go.

Unfortunately, you ended up in some sort of dark, narrow road at the back of some office building. ' _Stupid map, stupid GPS, stupid sense of direction...'_ you thought, turning back to the main streets. A trashcan behind you fell over and you yelped at the sound, almost tripping over your foot. 

" 'Ey.. Look what we have here. A lost rabbit stepping into our territory. Boss is gonna be pissed if he knows some Dateko bitch stepped into White Swan' s turf." A group of boys around your age- probably third years- stepped out of the shadows. There are around seven guys in the group. You guessed the leader must be the one standing in the middle with that arrogant, shit eating grin of his.

"White Swan..? Territory?" You repeated, shoving your phone back into the pocket of your skirt. The leader stepped forward, a laugh that sounded similar to an old man with a bad sore throat. He scanned up and down before he let out a whistle.

"Damn, she got a good bod'..how 'bout we take turns before we let her go off."

The guys behind him snickered, their gaze changed from a dead fish eye to a predatory glint. You took a small step back and glared at them. The leader took this as a sign that you might attack them.

"Don't fight us unless you wanna freeze to death." The leader said, ice slowly forming at his hands.

 

A Special.

 

This is bad. Really bad.

Unlike the heroine from many movies, you don't have any fighting skill. In fact, the only thing you're good at in this type of situation is to run away as quick as you could or try to teleport away- that is, if you have the power to do so right now. Besides, if you fight this guy you'd probably become a human popsicle in a matter of minutes. Minutes felt like hours as you debated with yourself on what to do next. Running away is probably the best thing to do but how-

The sound of gun fire shot throughout the narrow street making all of you turn to see someone pointing a gun in front of them while walking towards you and the gang.

"Who the fuck are you?!" One of the members yelled.

"Shit, is it the KPI?" Another said.

"Should we escape?"

"Shut the fuck up!" The leader shouted and it instantly became quiet. He gave the unknown person a sneer, "Who sent you here? The KPI? Or are you from another gang?"

"...."

"Fuck! Answer me you son of a bitch!" Ice slowly formed in his hand into a shape of a makeshift knife.

The person raised up his gun and the leader of the gang froze.

"I'll shoot you if you plan on doing what I think you're gonna do," The voice belongs to a guy. His voice is deep and filled with menace which sent shivers down your spine in a bad way, "Now let her go and I won't tell the police."

The leader gritted his teeth, raising his hand up and the unknown guy fired another warning shot.

"One more time. Let her go."

"Fine, do whatever the fuck you want with her. Fuck her for all I care!"

The guy grabbed you by the arm and dragged you out of the to the main road, shoving the gun back into his pocket. He was dressed in all black. So black it could blend with the shadows of the night. 

"What the hell were you thinking?!" The guy yelled and you flinched, avoiding to look at the person's face. Just now he sounded so scary and now it's as if he's a different person. He sounded familiar but it couldn't possibly be him. Why would he be in Nekoma anyway?

"Hey!" He snapped his fingers and your eyes immediately focused on his face. Your mouth flew as you stared up at the boy. 

"Oikawa?"

"How did you- Don' t tell me.. You're one of my fan?!" Why does he suddenly sound excited. You deadpanned at him and shook your head, causing him to pout, shoulders slumped. So Oikawa didn't went back in time with you. You don't know if it's a good or bad thing since he was the one that brought you here. There's also a possibility that the Kuroo from your time would be here too. 

A hand was placed on your shoulder and you snapped out of your thoughts. Oikawa gave you a grin, "Oh man, You know who I am! Did you come to my matches? If you did I'm so happy!"

You ignored what he said and asked, "Why are you helping me? You could have left me there." 

Oikawa's happy face dropped as he stare blankly at you, "And let a pretty lady like you be assaulted by those Shiratorizawa gang members? Hell no.."

Even if Oikawa is in his teenage  years, he still looks like the same Oikawa from the 'future', just a little taller and more mature. The male in front of you pulled out his phone and began to dial a phone number. You only shift awkwardly in your spot, not knowing what to say. It felt weird seeing Oikawa in his younger form.

"Iwa-chan? Yeah, can you tell Ken-san to pick us up?...Oh, I'm with this girl- No! I'm not gonna do weird things to her! Iwa-chaaaan..."

A small 'pff' escapes your lips as you look at Oikawa. He never did change from his teenage self. And Iwaizumi is perhaps still the same since Oikawa is talking on the phone like that.

"Hear that Iwa-chan?! She's laughing at me! Gck,What do you mean I'm trash-?!"

A few minutes later, Oikawa hung up and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oikawa...san?" You aren't used to saying Oikawa's name with the suffix at all.

He looked at you then chuckled, "It's nothing. Someone's gonna pick us up soon and we'll send you back home." Oikawa suddenly look behind you with a confused expression in which you turned around on to be engulfed in a tight hug.

"_____!"

"Kuroo!?"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH its has been almost 8 weeks ; - ;
> 
> geez..instead of studying for the finals what am i doing? writing fics lmao
> 
> not that i wanna study anyway - 3 -
> 
> sorry if there are mistakes in the chapter. i tend not to double check my work so its always filled with so many mistakes and ll that weird grammar stuff XD


	13. The past or the future, who do you choose?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously : 
> 
> "Oikawa...san?" You aren't used to saying Oikawa's name with the suffix at all.
> 
> He looked at you then chuckled, "It's nothing. Someone's gonna pick us up soon and we'll send you back home." Oikawa suddenly look behind you with a confused expression in which you turned around on to be engulfed in a tight hug.
> 
> "_____!"
> 
> "Kuroo!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 54 kudos? Thanks guys! I didn't expect it to receive more than 10 kudos to be honest since AO3 is such a quiet web..   
> Thank you for supporting this story and I hope you enjoyed it so far  
> The plot may seem confusing so I apologize for that :3
> 
> I'll be proofreading some chapters from now on and putting on what previously happened on the last chapter in the summary so you guys don't have to go back and reread what happened. (o^ - ^o)

The man - no, teenager - looked down at you with an expression of relief. He is wearing a red jacket with the same matching colored jersey. Just one glance and you know which school did he went during his teen years. Nekoma High school. One of the most prestigious schools in Kyuuhai along with Shiratorizawa, Fukurodani, Aoba Jousai and many more. One thing that is in common with these schools are that they have really good sports teams - especially volleyball.  


"Who's this guy?"  


Oikawa's voice made you jump and pushed the male that was hugging you away. Kuroo looked at the male standing behind you suspicion, tilting his head slightly.  


"None of your business. Why is a guy like you with ___? Are you trying to harass her? A stalker?" Kuroo asked, pulling you closer to him. Oikawa flinched at the word 'stalker' and had an offended look on his face. It looks like Kuroo and Oikawa from your time didn't teleport to the past with you. They don't know who they are.  


Oikawa pointed to himself, "Excuse me? I just saved her from White Swans gang member. Do you know who you're talking to?"  


"I don't care who I'm talking to. What I care is ___'s safety."  


"You're talking to Aoba Jousai's mafia next godfather," He bragged. You blinked, not sure whether to believe what he said or not. The Kuroo of your time did told you Oikawa is part of a mafia.  


Kuroo snorted, "You look like a rich, pampered kid than a mafia. Why the hell should I believe you? Should I call up the KPI? My dad's part of the Special force."  


Maybe you should step in before things get big.  


Placing a hand on Kuroo's shoulders, he turned to you and you gave him a reassuring smile, "It's Okay Kuroo, he saved me from those guys. Let's go," Your gaze went to Oikawa and gave him a small bow, "I apologize about him, I think we should go now."  


"That's right, I'll be taking her now," Kuroo said, linking his arms around you and pulled you away from Oikawa who stood on the same spot, glaring at Kuroo's back.  


 

* * *

   


Standing in front of the KPI building , you huffed, whirling around to face Kuroo who raise a brow at the annoyed look on your face.  


"What the hell was that?"  


"What the hell was what?" Kuroo asked back and you crossed your arms together.  


"Don't just suddenly pick a fight with someone you just met," You grumbled, recalling the incident with Oikawa earlier. You wonder how the future will change now when you came back,  "you're dad's working in the KPI right? What if there's a news about his son fighting someone. Your dad's reputation will go down, so will the Special force...wait..didn't you said you're parents work as a chemist for the KPI? Did you lie?" Now that you remembered, he did say something about his parents during the party.  


"A chemist and a Special force," Kuroo crossed his arms, "Good thing I was there or he probably took you to some love hotel and do things to you."  


" He isn't the type to do that! "  


"How do you know? You traveled to the future and found out that he actually took you home safely? Prince Charming much? You can't trust people these days ____. "  


You don't know how to answer to that.  


You changed the topic, "Do you really think he's part of the mafia?"  


He shrugged, "I don't even know what they look like. Hell, nobody knows the name of Aoba Jousai's leader. There godfather might actually be a damn woman for all we know."  


You look up at the building that was looming over you. The sky is already dark and the street lights are on, lighting up the dark road. The KPI building is located at the quiet part of Nekoma so only a few cars passed by here and there. "Nice building."  


"Was that sarcasm?" Kuroo chuckled, "you're actually not so shy after all."  


The two of you stood awkwardly in front of the building until one of the workers at the front desk went out of the building to call the two of you in.  


"Hey, what are you standing outside for Kuroo? Bring your girlfriend in too."  


"Manabu, she's not my girlfriend."  


The older man gave Kuroo a smirk, patting him in the back, "As expected of the lady killer."  


"More like rooster head, " You mumbled under your breath. Unfortunately, Kuroo heard it and pummeled his fist on the center of your head making you yelp, holding the spot in pain. Manabu laughed at the interaction, going back to the counter.  


Kuroo's lips twitched, "Say that again, Pipsqueak. I dare you."  


"Pip..squeak..?" You look up at Kuroo then realized. You really are a pipsqueak. Kuroo is a head taller than you! You only reached his just below his shoulder. A forced laughter escape your lips as you gave Kuroo a small slap on the arm.  


"Tetsuro? What are you doing here?" A woman in her late forties walked up to the two of you, her features similar to Kuroo ; long, black hair and sharp hazel eyes. She noticed you standing beside Kuroo and furrowed her brows, "Who is this?"  


"Mom, this is ___ (l/n). We met during the party at Shiratorizawa."  


The woman that you now know is Kuroo's mother clasped her hands together, a small smile forming on her lips, "Ah, _the_ ___. Kuroo talked about you nonstop after the party. He even-"  


Kuroo cut his mom off by laughing and "Don't you have something to do? Maybe a research or something.." his mom pouted then eventually nodded, walking away not before giving him a thumbs up while whispering 'good luck'. Which Kuroo shook his head, feeling embarrassed.  


It makes you wonder how could anyone want to murder such a kind and loving woman. Your heart drops at the thought that she would die later on. Just around the end of the school semester, when Kuroo was about to graduate. Too bad he went to jail instead, taking the blame of the crime he didn't commit. A sudden gloomy look on your face made Kuroo worried as he asked you if you were feeling well. You told him not to worry.  


"It's getting late. I'll walk you home," Kuroo said, his hazel eyes gleamed.  


You shook your head. You couldn't let him walk you hime. Your house is at Dateko for heaven's sake. Kuroo's house is probably around Nekoma and it took you almost an hour to travel from Dateko to Nekoma. The train station is probably closed by the time Kuroo walk back to Dateko station. "My house is at Dateko. It's gonna be a long way for you when coming back."  


"Sleep at my house then."  


You furrowed your brows together, "What?"  


"Ring your dad up and tell him that you're gonna stay at my house for awhile and that he doesn't need to worry about his princess."  


You stared at him for a few seconds before you let out a sigh. You take your phone out, dialing your dads number and press the device agaisnt your ears.  


_"___, where have you been?!"_ The voice of your worried dad made you wince. You're definitely going to get scold.  


"I'm in..uh...Nekoma."  


_"You-what?! Why are you in Nekoma? You do know how far it is from Dateko. I don't mind you going to Aoba Jousai but Nekoma is just.."_ He stopped then clicked his tongue. You can just imagine him shaking his head in disapproval.  


"D-dad, I won't come home tonight so-"  


**_"WHAT?!"_ **   


You pulled your phone away from your ears as he began to nag about you running away from home and how bad of a father he is. You sweat dropped. Kuroo watched you curiously with that cat-like eyes of his.  


_"Where are you going to stay then?"_   


"With.." you glanced at Kuroo, a sudden lump in your throat began to form but you managed to speak, "...Kuroo."  


It was silent on the other line.  


"Dad?"  


_"Kuroo? As in KPI? The boy we saw in the party?"_   


"...yes."  


Someone took your phone away from your grasp and your eyes widened, finding your phone in Kuroo's hand as he began to speak with your dad. Kuroo spoke in a honeyeyed voice that made you wonder if he's even the same person, "Hello Mr. (Name)." You tried to take the phone back but he dodged your attacks with ease, plopping his arm on your head like an armrest and leaned on it. You let out a small 'eck'. Kuroo paused as if he was thinking then said, "Is it fine if we video call you? I'm sure you remember what I look like."  


_"Of course, you can do it right now."_   


Pressing the video call, you see your dad staring at the camera with a stern look on his face (probably trying to intimidate Kuroo but the young man didn't seem to show any signs of his confidence faltering). At the background, you notice that your dad is sitting in the living room of your house.  


_"And ___."_ How your dad said your name made you gulped, knowing that you are in big trouble as soon as you come back home, _"I know you called your mom that you will be coming back home late. We thought you might be with Kenji and Aone but no. You're in Nekoma. Do you know how worried were we when Kenji said you weren't with him?"_  


You bowed your head slightly, feeling a bit embarrassed that you got scolded in front of Kuroo.  


_"And Tetsuro was it?"_   


Kuroo nodded followed by a 'yes'.  


_"Do anything weird to my daughter and I'll chop it off."_   


You mentally screamed at your dad, shaking your head furiously while making an X with your arms. Kuroo shuddered, almost dropping the phone that he was holding onto the marble floor, "I won't, sir."  


_"Good, take care of my daughter."_   


 And your dad hung up.  


Kuroo gave back your phone, gulping at the thought of his precious friend getting cut off. The young man breathed out a shaky breath, a nervous laugh coming from him, "Aha..Haha, such a funny guy," Then he scratch the back of his head, an awkward atmosphere suddenly fell upon the two of you once more, "Would you like to drink something or you wanna go to my house?"  


"No, it's fine.."  


"We'll take the bus then walk to my house, is that fine with you, princess? Or would you like a driver?"  


"I'm not a princess and I don't mind walking the whole way to your house," You huffed, crossing your arms. Who does he think you are anyway. Do you really act like a girl from a high status family or was it just because he thinks your dad works in one of the top companies in the country he assumed that you are rich. The thought tick you slightly.  


"Hey ___."  


You placed the phone back into your pockets, looking at the male, "What?"  


"I have a secret to tell you, " His voice softened to a whisper, urging you to come closer. You did so and he leaned down, his hot breath brushing against your ears made you shudder. You can hear Kuroo breathed in before saying, "I'm a Special."  


Wait... What?! Your eyes widened. But the Kuroo of your time said he is just a normal person and he has a dislike towards Special so why his teenage self is suddenly claiming to be a Special. Was Kuroo also hiding his abilities just like you?! Calming yourself down, you stared at the taller male both in disbelief and happiness. The blackette leaned back, a grin on his face when he sees your expression.  


"What's your ability?" Oh no, you obviously sounded eager to know.  


Kuroo hummed, "Information Gather, one look at you and I know who you are."  


You blinked. How come you've never heard of it during class.  


"Prove it then," you challenged him.  


Kuroo shrugged, a smirk on his face, "Well, you are born on (birth date), you're studying in Dateko Highschool. Your best friends are Kenji Futakuchi and Aone Takanobu. Your worst subject is (subject) while your best is (subject). You hate foods that are greasy because they make you queasy and your head to ache."  


You gaped when he got all of it correct. He really has special abilities.  


" Just kidding. "  


You stared at him, processing what he just said.  


"I just got the info from my childhood friend. I told him to do a background check on everyone in the party in case," he took one good look at you and snorted, " Pfft, look at your face. You look like you got duped."  


"I did," you flatly said, glaring at the male.  


"Well, about my childhood friend. He is a Special, " Kuroo grinned, "He has like this ability to gain information at one glance of an object..I think it's called clairvoyant."  


"He was at the party too?"  


Kuroo chuckled, "Yep, but he likes to stay around the corners. He isn't the type to socialize," his gaze suddenly softened, "Just now you look so excited when I told you I was a special."  


While you and Kuroo were talking, Manabu who was watching from behind the counter nudged his coworker, Ukai. Ukai has dyed blonde hair pushed back by a headband, sharp eyes and piercings on his ears. He is the complete opposite of Manabu but the two managed to get along. Manabu sighed at the scene in front of him and so did Ukai who later grinned when he saw Kuroo's reddened ears. It was rare to see Kuroo talking to a girl since he is always so focused on volleyball.  


 

* * *

 

The two of you stepped out of the bus. While on the bus, the two of you got to know more about each other like what your favorite hobby was, the type of music you listen, the weirdest special abilities you've ever seen and many more. It was fun talking to the male since he would listen intently and give his opinions once in awhile. You felt like you've know more about Kuroo now. The image of the confident, handsome Kuroo that everyone in the future thought he was became a dork who is just obsess with volleyball and Special's abilities in your eyes. It made you think if you go back to your time, what things would've changed since you interacted with Kuroo before the time you originally met. You recalled how much the Kuroo from your time dislike Specials so much then compared it to the Kuroo from the past. They seemed so similar yet so..different. The air around the teenage Kuroo seemed to be normal while the older Kuroo's aura is confident, mature and cunning. It's scary how one's air can change because of a tragic death.  


"To me, the strongest ability is probably Time Control," Kuroo said and you almost trip on your own foot when he said that, "How about you, any favorite ability?"  


"Shape shifting I guess," You answered, trying to catch up with his long strides. Kuroo noticed you struggling to catch up and slowed down a bit.  


"You're gonna shape shift as a teacher and change the scores of your test," He grinned, wiggling his brows and you laughed, shaking your head. You followed the male into a quiet, dimly lit neighborhood. Some houses have their lights on while some houses resemble those abandon homes where there's no light to be seen coming from the inside. A few minutes later, he stopped on his tracks, staring at something in front of him. You squinted, trying to pinpoint what he was looking at.  


Then you saw it.  


Something flashing- a ball of light- in the dark, heading towards you. A squeak escapes your lips as you hid behind Kuroo, hoping whatever it is not to hurt you or be some weird Special trying to murder people.  


"Oh, Kenma!"  


You took a closer look and saw that it is indeed Kenma playing with his portable play station. So that's where the light came from...You thought it was some kind of spirit wandering in the night finding a prey to feast on.  


The pudding head eyed you then back to Kuroo, nodding at the blackette, "Good evening."  


"This is ___, she'll be staying at my house for the night. ___ this is Kenma, my childhood friend." Kuroo nudged you to introduce yourself.  


You stepped forward, mustering up a smile, "I'm ___ (l/n), nice to meet you, Kenma." 'Even though you already know almost everything about me..and that we would meet in the future...'  


Kenma nodded once more and you smile for real this time. He never change either. Always the socially awkward Kenma.  


"My name is Kenma... Kozume."  


"Where are you going this late?" Kuroo asked his childhood friend and Kenma sighed before answering that he was craving some apple pies and decided to go buy some at the bakery nearby. The two of them had a small chat before parting ways, leaving you and Kuroo alone once more. The two of you continue to make way to Kuroo's house. It was not so far away from the main road. There's even a small playground where kids can go play nearby too.  


Upon reaching the front gate, you didn't expect his house to be so simple.  Behind the black painted metal gate is a house with white walls, maroon roof and some plants placed here and there as decoration. That's it. Nothing fancy. Just like your house but a bit bigger. Kuroo pushed open the gate to his house and motioned for you to enter while saying 'welcome to my humble abode, kitten'. You glared and he snickered, closing the gates and walked to the main door and unlocked it with the key.  


The interior of the house is as simple as the exterior. The walls are painted a beige color and the floors are made of wood. Kuroo flipped the lights one and you got a better view of the inside.  


"My parents will be back in another hour or two. You can go freshen up and sleep in..crap."  


You looked at Kuroo, wondering what is the problem. The future Nekoma's founder pinched the bridge of his nose when he realize something.  


"We don't have a guest room."  


Oh..so that's why. "I can sleep on the couch if you want."  


"Nah, I have a futon kept somewhere in the storage. You take my bed, I'll take the futon."  


"Eh-but-"  


"No buts," Kuroo tsked, placing his index finger over your lips. Your face heated up slightly at the feeling of his finger pressed against your lips, "You're a guest. Now go shower. Shoo, shoo."  


You puffed your cheeks up.

 

* * *

   


 "Thanks for letting me stay for the night, Kuroo." You entered his room, looking around. The walls are painted the color blue and there's a small desk near the window. A fairly large closet beside the desk and a wall hanger with a red jersey hung on it. The t-shirt and the pair of short you wore is a bit big but you don't really mind.  


Kuroo, laid the futon beside his bed, taking a seat on it, "I told you to call me Tetsuro. Calling me Kuroo sounds like you're talking to my dad."  


You plopped onto the bed, the mattress dipped at the weight, "Are you fine sleeping on the futon?"  


The cunning cat made a thinking face, humming. "Or you could sleep with me," Kuroo suggested, patting the surface of his futon with a smirk on his face. You threw a pillow at him, right at his face.  


* * *

   


Blankly staring at the ceiling, you shifted on the comfy bed, pulling the covers closer to you, Kuroo's scent that was coming from the blanket made you pull the covers away. You felt like a creep. Who the hell sniff other people's blankets. You slapped a hand over your forehead. The sound of Kuroo snoring made you turn to look at him. The room was dark save for the small rays of light from the streetlights outside shining through the curtains. Kuroo was laying on his stomach, a pillow pressed against his face as he pushed the side of his pillow to meet his both side of his ears.  


Turning back to look at the ceiling, you sighed.  


You wanted to go back to your time but at the same time you wanted to stay here. To make things right. To do the things you should have done. Many questions ran through your head and you wouldn't be surprise if you woke up the next morning with a headache.  


What are Oikawa and Kuroo from your time doing right now? What happened to your body when you time travel? Was it unconscious in somewhere safe? Or did the time of the future stopped.  


You want to go back.  


You really, really want to go back.  


You clenched your eyes shut, sleeping on your side.  


Unaware of the eyes that were watching you the whole time.  


The next morning you woke up with the hope that when you opened your eyes, you're back to your time laying on the bed in your apartment. But there you are, on Kuroo's bed with the sunlight shining into your eyes. Pure disappointment was what you used to describe your current situation. Sitting up from your bed, you groaned, rubbing the sleep away from your eyes. The door to the room suddenly opened.  


"Good morning Sunshine, breakfast is ready," Kuroo leaned against the doorway, amused at the appearance of your just awoken state, "My parents are off to work today. Your mom called just now but I didn't want to wake you up - geez, you looked so cute-  so I answered it instead. She said that a guest came to visit your house so none of them could come pick you up." You ignored his 'you look so cute' remark and stood up from the bed, taking your phone that was on his desk and browse through the contact history.  


Your mom really did call.  


"Go get change. Your uniform yesterday is already dried so you can change into that."

 

"Thanks for that too."

"It's no problem. Just go down whenever you're ready," Kuroo turned his back to you and was about to walk away when he stopped. You look at him in anticipation. The male turn his head and give you a wink, "Nice panties by the way."

_**"TETSURO KUROO!!!"** _   
  


 


	14. Number 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously :
> 
> Your mom really did call.
> 
> "Go get change. Your uniform yesterday is already dried so you can change into that."
> 
> "Thanks for that too."
> 
> "It's no problem. Just go down whenever you're ready," Kuroo turned his back to you and was about to walk away when he stopped. You look at him in anticipation. The male turn his head and give you a wink, "Nice panties by the way."
> 
> "TETSURO KUROO!!!" 

You eyed the black car parked in front of the gate of your house. Maybe it's the guests your mom was telling you about. The neighborhood is quiet like usual with no one to be seen save for the old man living two houses away from you watering his plants. You tried to observe through the window from the gate to see who the guest are but it was all in vain. The curtains was blocking you from look through the inside.

Pushing the gate opened, it creaked causing you to wince. Your dad really need to oil the gate. You silently made your way to the front door and pulled out the key of your house that was in your school bag. Inserting the key into the keyhole, you successfully unlocked the main door and entered the house.

It was oddly quiet.

Most of the time if there were guests, your house would be filled with the sound of talking people, the clanking of glass and sometimes the loud laughter of your dad.

"Mom? Dad?" You called out but no one answered. Now you are starting to get worried. They must be home because your dad's car is still parked at the garage. A 'thud' coming from the living room made you jump, clutching over your heart.

Tip toeing to the living room, you peeked from the corner of the doorway only for something to push you from behind causing you to fall forward into room. A gasp escaped your lips and your head shot up to see a group of guys - four of them to be exact - standing in the room.

They were dressed in casual clothes. You have to admit, they're a handsome bunch but now is not the time to think about these kind of things.

A hand was extended in front of you and you see a boy around your age with a stoic look on his face staring down at you. You glared at the hand and helped yourself up. He retracted his hand, the stoic expression still on his face but you can see a slight furrow of his brows.

"Who are you?" You stared up at the towering male, taking a step back out of the living room. He has olive brown hair and sharp eyes. Something - no, someone caught your attention and you saw that it was your mom and dad on the floor at the corner of the room, unconscious.

A shaky breath can be heard from you as your gaze went from the male in front of you to the group of men in black behind him then back to your parents on the floor. It didn't take minutes for you to connect the dots and realize what was happening.

You were about to whirl around and make a run for it but the doorway was blocked by some sort of force field and you turn back to see one of the guys had his abilities out.

"You're not going anywhere (l/n)," the one that created the force `field said. The 'force field guy' as you dubbed him for now has copper colored hair that is parted equally in both sides and the same colored eyes. A bluish hue glowing from his right hand.

The olive brown haired male spoke, voice deeper than what you expected, "Don't worry, they're only unconscious."

"I'll ask again," you said, standing your ground, "who are you? What do you want from us? Money?"

"Wakatoshi Ushijima, the White Swan leader. I'm sure you've heard it from one of our...members," The stoic one said and a flashback of the small fight last night came back.

Wakatoshi Ushijima.

Why does that name sounded familiar?

 

_"What's with these documents?" You grumbled, setting the pile of papers on Kuroo's desk. The young man who is tapping away on the computer glanced up at you. That 'bad head' as messy as ever. He should try to use hair gel. You thought._

_"They're possible gang members in Kyuuhai." He answered, leaning on the black spiny chair. The chair made a creaking noise when he did._

_You raised a brow, your eyes look at the thick stack of papers and use your hand to motion at it. If you guessed, there's around two hundred sheets of paper. Hell, it can be mistaken as a dictionary with the thickness, "This much?"_

_"Ask Kenma, he's the one doing all the research. I do the choosing on who is the possible suspect and take action," Kuroo waved it off as if he always do this. "The White Swan is one of the most dangerous gangs in Kyuuhai. They have influence in other cities nearby. Even the government is scared of them." You remained silent and the man continued, placing his elbow on the desk and plopped his head on the palm of his hands, "Rumor is the Shiratorizawa police are working with the White Swan. Good Ol'Corruption." He shrugged._

_"Wakatoshi Ushijima?" You read the name on the first page then at the picture of this Ushijima guy. He has olive brown hair and narrow eyes, lips formed in a frown. He looks serious. Looking at the information below, you nodded in approval. Graduated from Kyuuhai University. Nice._

_"He doesn't seem like a gang member though, Kuroo. He even graduated from one of the best university in the country."_

_"From what I heard from this guy, he's part of the Special Force at Shiratorizawa, the SPD. His Special ability is Supernatural Strength. His father used to be the chief of Shiratorizawa Police Department and his mother is from a well known family. His parents are divorced though. Problems within the family." You don't know if you were imagining it but you heard Kuroo's voice softened at the word 'parents'._

_Glancing at Kuroo, your eyes met and you immediately duck your head down, back to the pile of documents. You hummed, flipping the paper to another page._

_You paused. Double take. Then examined his picture. There was no mistake. Brown chocolate hair swept to the side and the same eye color. And that confident smile on his face. Even the information about him are correct. Born July 20th, graduated from Aoba Jousai High School, no University data... occupation is business owner._

_"Kuroo..."_

_"What is it?"_

_Another pause. You shook your head, letting go of the paper._  
  
_"..nothing."_

 

Now you remembered. Seeing him in real life is much more intimidating than you thought.

"I believe we've met at the a party. I remembered you were eavesdropping on our conversation. Also..it isn't money we want. It is you we want, ___ (l/n).

"I'm not for sale," you spat, "If you think you can go and kidnap people all you want and sell them to the black market then you're wro-"

"We are not going to sell you. We want you to join us." Ushijima cut you off.

You paused, trying to absorb what he just said, "...what?"

"He said he want you to join Shiratorizawa, woman. Are you dumb?" The 'force field guy' sneered.

"Now, now Shirabu, no need to get harsh with the pretty lady. She's already terrified seeing her parents knocked out like that," a guy with ash blonde hair and sharp brown eyes chided but his eyes has a glint of playfulness in it despite his serious appearance. Shirabu AKA Force field guy clicked his tongue.

"I will never join the White Swan."

"Oh?" Another guy said, this time, he wore a black hoodie with the hood covering his face. There was something about his voice that sounded familiar to you. He pulled down his hoodie, red eyes clashed against yours. The same droopy red eyes made you gasped, almost dropping to your knees at how intense his eyes look.

"Satori Tendou."

You didn't know he was part of the White Swan. All you knew was that he was an office worker who just went ballistic and killed lots of people. There was no trace of him being related to the White Swan. He must be close to the leader since he left the gang alive unlike most gang member who must face the consequence if they leave the organization.

"She knows you, Tendou," Ushijima pointed out.

Tendou laughed, "Could it be that I'm famous? Ahh, Satori Tendou of the White Swan is so cool~ Please go out with me ~ Or something like that? Fufu.." He tilted his head to the side then made his voice a little bit high as if to imitate a girl.

'He still has that sardonic attitude.'

"Ow, I'm hurt. She just called my attitude sardonic," Tendou feigned a hurt expression but his eyes are twinkling with amusement when he sees that startled expression on your face.

Crap, you forgot about his mind reading and controlling abilities.

You crossed your arms, clearing your head as much as possible, your attention went back to the leader, "Tell me a reason why I should join the White Swan."

The group of boys turn to each other before Ushijima spoke up, "If you join us, we can renew society, a society where those Normals are below us. A place where Specials don't need to be viewed as monsters or as a lab experiment." Ushijima paused, "With your time traveling abilities, we would reach our goals faster."

"How do you know of my abilities?" You warily stared at the male. There are many possibilities of him finding about your abilities. But the most possible thing is that he either has clairvoyance or someone of his group has clairvoyance just like Kenma. But...if Kenma knew of your abilities, could it be that he also told Kuroo about it ? Your mind was starting to wander, thoughts coming like bullets from a machine gun.

"You ask too many questions, (l/n)."

That sentence almost made you snap and yell at him.' _I have no idea what's going on that's why I'm asking so many damn questions!!_ You wanted to yell. But the best thing to do now is to remain calm. You don't know how powerful they are so you shouldn't risk angering them.

They look like the type that won't hesitate to use their abilities to kill someone. Not only that but they're also part of the White Swan. You can't underestimate them. They aren't like other gangs lurking around the streets of Kyuuhai.

"Are you going to join us ___ (l/n)?"

The other members stared at you expectantly, awaiting for your answer.

Slowly, you shook your head and Ushijima's eyes hardened at your rejection.

"I will let you think about it (l/n). Shirabu, Semi, Tendou, our business is done here."

"Eeh..so we aren't gonna do anything? Just talk?" Tendou's shoulders slump in disappointment, pouting.

Ushijima exited the living room, his back facing you. The rest of his group followed him. Then, he stopped. "No..not today."

You felt shivers down your spine at his words. Not today. You should tell the KPI about what happened.

"Telling the police is a bad idea little rabbit. Wouldn't want all three of you to experience eternal slumber, would you?" Tendou nudged his head towards where your parents were laying with a grin on his face and you gulped, clenching your fists. You felt trapped, frustrated.

Once they were gone completely out of sight, your foot made contact against the wall, violently kicking the poor wall which became an object to let all your pent up frustrations out.

A string of cuss words came out from your lips that would put a sailor to shame. Stopping your actions, your chest heaved. Pinching the bridge of your nose, you sighed heavily not believing what was going on.

"___..?" The sound of your mom startled you. You snapped your head to her direction. Your mom sat up, hand clutching the side of her head. She looked around the room then to her side. Where your dad was still laying there, unconscious. Her eyes widened, shaking him in panic. "Oh my god- what happened? Is he-"

You went to her side to calm her down, "He just fainted."

"Was it a robber?" Your mom gasped, a hand over her lips, "I can't remember how I fell unconscious...everything's blurry. I was in the living room with your dad then the doorbell rang and...and I don't know.."

How come she doesn't remember what happened? She was the one that called you to tell you about the guest. 

Then it finally clicked.

Tendou probably wiped their memories with his ability. That damn mind controlling ability of his.

"We must call the police!"

_'Wouldn't want all three of you to experience eternal slumber, would you?'_

"No, everything's alright! I chased them out before they could steal anything!" You reassured. You managed to calm her down a bit.

"What if they come back?"

"They won't. I made sure of that."

She sighed, still worried, "At least you're safe."

You smiled. The same as always. Your mom would always care about your safety than her own. Then you furrowed your brows.

_Not today._

You remembered Ushijima's words once again, your smile dropped. It haunts you. A sudden rise of fear. Is he coming back? Not today but when? How will this affect your future now..? You can't just stay idle and do nothing while the things you do here can affect not only your future but others around you as well. You need to..

"...get out of here."

"What?" Your mom tilted her head, "Is something the matter?"

"Nah, it's nothing. Dad might wake up soon though. "

You shook your head, and excused yourself. Entering your room, you laid on your bed, an arm over your closed eyes. Oikawa. The person who had brought you to the past. The person who you found out has the same ability as yours. He was the one that became your friend during your first year in university despite him not attending. Does Iwaizumi know about Oikawa's ability? He did said they were childhood friends.

If you are able to go back, can you still trust the people who you considered as 'friends'?

Rolling to your side, you took a pillow in your arms and hug it. The sun was shining through the gaps of the curtain lighting up the room. You felt torn. You extended your hand up to the ceiling expecting some sort of warp to open like in those movies.

Nothing.

An agitated sigh.

Teleportation and Time Control. Is probably one of the shittiest abilities ever. And to think that Kuroo's favorite ability is Time Controlling.

 _'Ugh..why am I thinking about that guy right now?!'_ The grip on the pillow tightened. You bury your face into the poor squished pillow. _'What is he doing right now..? Is he fine? What did he do.. to Oikawa..?'_

You clenched your eyes shut, heart pounding against your rib cage.

_'Kuroo...'_

_'Where are you right now?'_

_'I need you..-'_

It was like a split second of blurriness, a quick flash.

Your eyes fluttered opened at the sound of something beeping, bright light shining into your eyes when you did so. You hissed, temporarily blind. A 'you're awake' coming from your left made you turn your head to that direction. Once your eyes finally adjusted with the brightness, you took in your surrounding.

White ceiling, white walls, white curtain, white bed. A heart monitor and an IV beside your bed.

A hospital.

Your brows furrowed. A figure stood beside your bed and you squinted. A familiar mop of black messy hair caught your attention. Reaching your hand up to touch the figure, you uttered softly.

"Ku..roo.."

A hand grabbed yours. It was larger than yours. Warm. So warm.

"I'm here ___." The sound of his voice calmed you down, a small smile forming on your lips. Your visions cleared and you saw him holding your hand, the pad of his thumb rubbing against the back of your hand.

"How long?" Your noticed that your voice was raspy as if you haven't drank water for a long time.

"Almost two days."

You felt like you forgot about something- or someone. Your eyes widened, quickly sitting up. Kuroo let go of your hand and held you down. You glared at him.

"Woah, woah, calm down."

"Oikawa! Where is he?"

Kuroo froze. You continue to stare at him, anticipating his answer. He sighed, scratching the back of his head, "He..ran away."

"Ran? Where? Where is he? I need to talk to him."

"____."

"But Oikawa-"

"___!" He raised his voice. You went silent. "What's more important is that you're finally awake.. here, water," he hands you a cup of water which you gladly took, gulping it down like your life depends on it (which it does). Slamming the cup on the small table beside your bed, you burped causing Kuroo to look at you weirdly. You raised a brow at him.

"What. Never saw someone burp before?"

Kuroo's expression turned sly as he smirked, "How ladylike."

"I know right?" You said, sarcasm dripping in your voice.

Kuroo snickered at your response. You glance at the clock on the wall.

"Say..." Kuroo began, "Did Oikawa sent you back through time? I kept seeing weird things and getting random headaches. I kinda remembered meeting you and Oikawa during high school..then you slept over at my house. Were you playing around with me while you were over there?"

You gaped, "I wasn't playing around with the teenage you I swear! We only talked and I got to meet Kenma too! Besides, we have a boss-employee relationship why would I try to- ah, I really didn't do anything to the teenage you- a-and- uh..-" Kuroo continue to stare at you in wonder as the usually confident ___ breakdown into a flustered mess under his gaze. Your voice quietened down into a whisper, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, "I'm not that type of person, okay?"

Kuroo chuckled.

Your face grew redder than ever before, "The hell-"

"LOOK WHO'S AWAKE!" Bokuto being Bokuto, slammed the door open, a wide grin on his face. In his hand is a plastic bag with something in it. "I bought you a bucket of (flavor) ice cream!"

"Bokuto, you're not suppose to give that to a patient. It's unhealthy." Akaashi said, standing behind the loud owl. When his eyes met yours, he gave you a nod, "Hope you're doing well Miss ___."

 "Unhealthy?? But ice cream makes everyone happy.." Bokuto blinked, looking down at the bucket of ice cream with furrowed brows.

You waved, "Just ___ is fine. And yes, I'm doing good."

"Found any clues Kenma?"

The pudding head who was standing beside Bokuto shook his head, his cat-like eyes flickered between Kuroo and the game in front of him, "Surveillance cameras hasn't caught sight of him yet. I checked if it has been tampered but it wasn't. Maybe Time Control isn't the only ability he have? It seems that I can't get anymore information on his abilities." He sighed, plopping on the chair at the corner of the room, "All this work is giving me a headache."

"Oikawa is possibly a hybrid?" 

"A hybrid?" Bokuto perked up in interest.

Kuroo squinted at his body guard and friend, "Didn't you study this in high school? Hybrids are Specials with two or more abilities. Someone like __."

"He did but he would always fall asleep during class. Or that's what his old classmates said." Akaashi spoke up, a hint of mischievousness lacing his voice.

"Akaashi!"

 "Now that I think about it.." the skin between your brows puckered, "Both my parents..they-"  
  
_Knock knock_  
  
"!!!" The six of you froze, looking at each other.

"Is there someone else that is suppose to visit __?" Akaashi asked, "From what I know, we haven't inform anyone else outside the company about her situation- even people from her college. I told the doctors not to come in for the meanwhile too."

_Knock knock knock knock_

The knocking on the door grew more impatient.

What if a Special knows of they're whereabouts and launch an ambush in the hospital? Kuroo's hand brushed against the holster of his handgun that was tucked into his wsist strap. All of you knew what was going on in each other's mind : 'Who is going to answer the door?' Then, a sigh can be heard from Akaashi who eventually made his way to the door.

_'Akaashi..our hero!'_

The young man slide open the door. All of your crane your neck, trying to get even a small glimpse of the person. Bokuto's jaw dropped, turning to look at Kuroo who stared back at Bokuto with a serious expression on his face. Kenma's brows furrowed when he finally know who the person was while Yaku remained silent. You couldn't see who it was since you're laying on the bed unable to move.

Akaashi made a sound of surprise, "Oh? Ushijima-san. Do you have business with the patient in this room?"

Your heart almost stop at the name.

"Hn, what is the NPP doing here?" His deep voice was enough to make you shift back until your back made contact against the metal headboard.

He's here.

Shitshitshit-

He's after you, isn't he?

Akaashi eyed the man in front of him, his gaze never waver. Ushijima did the same, looking down at him. They were like that for a few seconds before Ushijima looked at the other four men who stood behind Akaashi then stepped further into the room. One person caught his eye.

You.

"___ (l/n)." The way he said your name send shivers down your spine as you remembered the earlier incident.

A gasp made everyone in the room to turn their heads to the bed where you sat.

"...."

"H-hello.." You mentally slapped yourself. Hello? _Hello?!_ Of all things you could've said it has to be a 'hello' that sounded like a pathetic whimper. The hand gripped on the white sheet blanket of blanket tightened and straight into Ushijima's eyes as you mustered up the courage to continue to speak, "Is there something you need in this room?"

"I would like to talk to you..privately," his eyes averted from yours to the men standing on their guard, a cold glare was sent to them.

"What do you want from my assistant, Ushijima?" Kuroo asked, that smirk still on his face. He placed an arm around your shoulder and pulled you close. Somehow, his action made you feel at ease, basking in his presence.

"It is none of your business, Tetsuro Kuroo."

"I just want to know why someone from the Shiratorizawa special force is visiting a member from _my_ company. Since I'm the boss I have the right to know what is going on."

Ushijima grunt when Kuroo continue to persist. Kuroo sneered at the Ushijima, feeling the need to protect you from him. He won't let anyone lay a finger on you. Not after with what happened with Oikawa.

 "Kuroo," the said man turned his head to you, "I'll be fine."

Kuroo was reluctant at first but ushered his group to leave the room. He was the last one to leave, giving you a final glance before closing the door behind him. 

The sound of the AC running and the monotonous beeping of the heart monitor doesn't help calm you down. What's worse is that you can see your heart beeping getting faster from the monitor every second passed by. And so does Ushijima.

"There's no need to be nervous. I'm only here to talk."

"I'm not nervous," You snapped.

His chuckle took you by surprise. You thought he was the stern and always serious type of guy but you guessed you were wrong. But it would be better to not fool around. This guy can crush your bones in one grip if he wanted to and you shuddered at the thought.

"Well, what are you here to talk about?"

"It's about your abilities. A rare ability that the SPD and the White Swan need."

"So the rumors are real. The SPD and the White Swan are working together."

A low 'hmm' rumbled from his throat, shoving a hand in the pocket of his beige trousers, "The SPD understands and is willing to help accomplish our goals and in exchange we provide them with manpower."

"You're not worried that others might overhear this conversation? You flat out admitted it."

"I have it all covered. Shirabu is using his abilities right now to prevent anyone from hearing or even going into the room." When he said that, you turn your head to see a force field at the door  and around the walls, glowing a bluish hue. Shirabu. You remembered him as the force field guy from before. He's still working under the White Swan unlike Tendou. You underestimated the man in front of you. Obviously there's no way he would come here unprepared. "Besides.." He continued and you perked up, "..I trust you won't dare tell anyone one."

You huffed, "It's not like I have a choice"

He extended his hand in front of you, "Are you still up for the offer?"

Your eyes flicker from his hand to his face.

"Didn't I told you six years ago?" Your (e/c) eyes drooped, giving him a bored look. Your head was tilted slight to the side letting strands of hair fall over your face, shadowing your eyes. Nonetheless, your eyes glowed a deadly glint, "I will never join the White Swan. I belong to the Nekoma Group."

No one uttered a word for the past few seconds.

"I see..well then. If that's how it is then I cannot do anything," He took long steps towards the door, his back facing you, "Oh, and please do not tell anyone about our conversation. It's a secret between you and I."

You stared owlishly at him, "Hah.."

When he opened the door and walked out, Kuroo swiftly made his way to you and cupped your face. A blush crept its way to your cheek at the unexpected action.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?"

Shaking your head, you answered (more like half lied to) him in a quiet voice, "He didn't. He only asked if I wanted to join the SPD-"  
  
"That's it, you're not staying here."

You blinked, "What?"

"It's not safe in the hospital anymore. We are going to bring you out of here. Akaashi, go tell the doctor. Bokuto go get the car with Yakkun and Kenma. I will stay with her here." Kuroo said

"Right on."

"Roger that!"

"Hey, wait a sec-"

* * *

"I'm twenty one years old, I can protect myself," You said for the umpteenth time during the car ride to 'somewhere safe' as Kuroo had said, "Ugh..Yahaba's gonna flip."

"I already told him about your temporary absence." There it is, that shit eating grin of his. You can see it from the rear mirror.

You crossed your arms and pouted like a child not getting what they want. The weather outside is sunny with a little bit of clouds and you hoped it will rain. Judging from the amount of trees you've passed and the lack of houses made you a bit nervous. You're in the middle of nowhere. You haven't see or pass any district border yet so you guessed you're still in Nekoma.

"It'll be fun __! We can try out that ability of yours more too!" Bokuto said excitedly from the front seat, his head is facing you as he said that, "You gonna meet other Specials in the special force too!"

"Other Specials?" Now that caught your interest. Bokuto felt a boost of pride when he caught your attention.

"Even if Kuroo's a Special Hater-"("Oi, I don't hate all of them y'know?" Kuroo muttered as Bokuto continue to babble on) , "he still recruits them and give them a second chance!"

"Hmm.." you hummed, leaning your head against the window. It's amazing how an encounter with one person can change your life drastically. Meeting Kuroo was both a blessing and a curse. You got to meet new people, a higher income at work and discover your abilities. But the bad thing is that those new people you met...

..are mostly gangsters and criminals.

* * *

Kuroo and you walk down the corridor of the building. It is a fairly large building - three floors to be exact. From the window of the corridor you could see a forest-like area and a field behind the building. There is a cafeteria and a kitchen on the first floor, a shower room on the second floor along with the dorm rooms which is located on the second and third floor. A training room and a meeting room is located on the second floor too. Basically, most of the facilities are located on the second floor. The building also has a basement but Kuroo didn't say anything about what he did to it. Maybe a storage room.

Your continue to walk behind Kuroo as he lead you to your room on the second floor.  You recalled the time you first met him in the dark alley way he had pulled you into. It was dark and you couldn't see anything then he shone that god forbidden flashlight to your face and called you cute while you hissed and squinted at the light. You contemplated whether what he said was genuine or he was being a sarcastic asshole. But decided that what he said doesn't really matter. What matters right now is the shit you've- wait, no... _ **he**_ has gotten you into. All those time traveling attracted dangerous people into your life. A prime example is Ushijima and possibly Oikawa. Speaking about Oikawa, that man got a lot of explaining to do once you find him.

Despite being able to travel to the past exactly the year when Kuroo's parents was murdered, you don't have any plans on what to do if you come face to face with the killer. What if they're a Special with powerful abilities? Or someone you never expected?

You sighed which caught Kuroo's attention as he stopped on his tracks. He whirled around to face you, "Something the matter, sweet cheeks? Falling for me already?"

"Nothing. And stop calling me that," You huffed, turning red at the nickname, "You're my boss, why would I think of you in that perspective."

"Ohoho? You're face is red like a tomato though," Kuroo teased, taking a step forward. You gulped, stepping back. He sauntered towards you like a panther ready to attack its prey and you let out a yelp when he slammed a hand on the wall, caging your side.

His face was too close for your liking and you look to the side to avoid looking at him in the eye. If he got any closer then his lips will-

"This is your room."

What.

You face front, blinking at the man who had you caged on either side. Kuroo's 'innocent ' smile twisted into a knowing grin at your expression.

"Why do you look confused? AH!! You _were_ anticipating something after all!"

"Fuck no!!"

"You want a kiss," he whispered into your ear. You tensed up.

"Eeew, no, s-stop! I do not!"

* * *

After a bit of yelling and more teasing passed by, you slammed the door to Kuroo's face. You leaned against the door, sliding down onto the floor and cover your face with both your hands.

_'We have a boss-employee relationship! Professional relationship! No romance! I don't even like that smug ass anyway! That Special hater!!'_

"Come downstairs in twenty minutes. I'm going to introduce to you to the rest of the members."

"Go away!" You yelled into your hands.

You heard him laugh like a hyena from the other side and could imagine him throwing his head back while doing so. Calming yourself down, you helped yourself up and took a good look arpund the room. It's small, with a single bed in the corner of the room, a chair and desk beside the window and a wooden closet. The walls are white, giving off a calm atmosphere.

Plopped on the bed in a star fish position, you sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

Your thoughts suddenly drifted to Oikawa once more.

'Where are you, you so-called CEO?!'

* * *

Oikawa sat on the armchair in his study room, a hand on his chin as he furrowed his brows at the paper in front of him. The 2×2 inch picture of a girl plastered on the top right, pinned by a clip. The paper is slightly crumpled and old. He found it in one of the old files in his late father's archive during his high school years and have always 

Iwaizumi who was leaning on the wall at one of the corners of the room grumbled, "Shittykawa, You've been staring at that paper for ten minutes now."

Oikawa whined, "Iwa-chan I'm trying to think here!"

"Ho? You're finally using your brain. I'm amazed."

"You're lucky you're my friend or you'd be dead by now," Oikawa mumbled, "Why are you here anyway?"

"I have news from Yahaba."

Oikawa paused, "About?"

"___. He said the NG contacted him. They told him that __ is awake from a coma and will be staying with them for a while."

"NG...you mean the NPP?"

Iwaizumi deadpanned, "Obviously you idiot."

"If you're going to just insult me then leave!"

Iwaizumi huffed, the end of his lips twitched as he exited the room, closing the door shut. After he left the room, Oikawa took a good look at the paper, pushing his hair back as he clicked his tongue.

**_Experiemnt #54_ **

_**Doctor's comment :** Obedient and does not make a fuss or struggle like most patients. Gladly cooperates with the doctors. Very shy and soft spoken girl. Occasionally faints after using her abilities ever since the second serum was injected, this might have been the cause of her fainting_. 

Oikawa sighed, his eyes stared at the name once again with a solemn look on his face. ' _This is surreal..'_

 

 

 

 

 

**_Experiment #54 : ___ (l/n)_ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on writing this chapter with 6000+ words but i only reached 5600+ words and eventually gave up. I feel ded. Rip the author.
> 
> Thank you everyone who is reading and supporting this story! I'm really happy to see feedback from you guys :3
> 
> and yes, that ending. Reader was part of the Aoba Jousai's (AKA the Blue Knights) experiment. Hmm wonder why she can't remember anything about it..or does her parents know about this? *evil cackle*
> 
>  
> 
> NG : Nekoma Group also known as the NPP (Nekoma Private Police)
> 
> SPD : Shiratorizawa Police Department. Has a one sided rivalry with the NPP.
> 
> White Swan : crime organization that is spreaded throughout the city's district (except for Aoba Jousai), their main HQ is in Shiratorizawa. They usually target non-Special people and use them as an experiment.
> 
> Aoba Jousai mafia : the Blue Knights, crime organization in Aoba Jousai known for kidnapping people and use them as lab rats.


End file.
